


Sunrise

by FlamingKookie



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 18:08:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 23,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13346664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlamingKookie/pseuds/FlamingKookie
Summary: Life has started to bear down on nineteen year old Kim Jongdae but he finds solace in the street dancer Zhang Yixing. They learn a lot about each other while stuck in Jongdae’s apartment for three days during a heavy rainstorm.





	1. Chapter 1

The night sky was filled with the roars of thunder and the almost endless erratic flashes of lightning. Rain pelted down on the city with a fury almost reminiscent of a typhoon, although purely aesthetically and not genuinely. The streets were flooding and all residents were told to remain in their homes for the time being. The rain had started two days prior and was expected to finally relent the following morning. Thankfully there hadn’t been enough rain for a truly horrific flood, it just made travel impossible until it relented. Within this city there was an apartment building with nine floors. Within that, there was an apartment on the top floor which belonged to one Kim Jongdae. The lights were out inside of the apartment and cast it in a heavy veil of shadows. The living room held a single loveseat which had seen too many extra years. This loveseat looked at the eighteen inch television Jongdae was given by his parents when he moved out that previous year. It was a small apartment that met every necessity Jongdae required at the absolute minimum. The apartment was completely silent except for one room. The bedroom. The dark blue carpeting that covered the bedroom floor was covered with scattered clothing as well as a few empty beer bottles. His bed, a simple single, was typically well made but currently it was a twisted labyrinth of sheets which held two bodies. The sound of the bedsprings straining underneath the heavy motions of the two individuals was all that could be heard over the sound of the rain slamming against the lone window next to his bed. The same window which Jongdae often used to look out on the city as he ate his morning breakfast on his bed while listening to music. It was his little perch that he had spent the last year thinking about the future. Now, however, the future was the last thing on his mind. Not since his childhood had he lived more in the present. The sensation of his newfound lover thrusting into him left him as helpless as a newborn child with numb limbs and unable to do anything but moan for more. His lover gave a heavy kiss, cutting off the moans and replaced them with loud breathing and panting as they attacked each other. His lover slinked his arms underneath Jongdae’s body so they ran along his sweat covered back and brought his hands up to the back of Jongdae’s neck before running his fingers through Jongdae’s soaked hair. Jongdae shuddered from the sensation and tried to pull his lover closer. Jongdae fell even closer into the kiss and he moaned as his lover struck the bundle of nerves which was his sweet spot. Jongdae’s body showed the only strength it had by unleashing a storm of spasms as his lover struck the spot over and over

“Oh…god…Yixing…” Jongdae panted heavily, “Please…more…mooooooore…” He was helpless. Helpless from Yixing’s ministrations. Yixing’s lidded eyes seemed to pierce into his soul and Jongdae couldn’t help but feel completely under the control of this human being. Yixing licked from Jongdae’s chin, over his lips, and along his cheek while leaving a small wet trail of saliva. This trail was quickly lost among the endless sweat Jongdae was emitting with each thrust. Had it been minutes or hours? Jongdae didn’t know. All he knew was that he never wanted it to end.

“I’m gonna cum…” Yixing breathed heavily with a new thrust. The heavy head struck Jongdae’s sweet spot and he bit down on Yixing’s neck, already covered with a vast array of hickeys.

“No…” Jongdae gasped as he released his bite on Yixing, “More…don’t stop…” He knew he sounded like a needy whore right now but he didn’t care. “Don’t let it end…”

Jongdae had left his job as a prepper in a small restaurant at around four that afternoon before he finally called her. The season was slow and his hours had dropped along with the number of cliental. While Jongdae did his best to stay positive, he couldn’t help but find the dark thoughts in the back of his mind reminding him. Money. You need money. His heart would seize up some times during these thoughts. This time, however, it became more than he could handle and he felt like he was dying. He called his mother in near tears. Life was overwhelming for the nineteen year old to adjust to. His mother came over and took him for some shaved ice. They talked a great deal about the future and she let him know she supported him and gave what advice she could give. She made a small list, something he always used to scoff at as a child, of her little habits to help him get along.

“It’s tough, but it’s something we all go through. It will make you strong and independent,” his mother said as they pulled up to his apartment building. She gave a smile that he missed more and more by the day as she lightly pulled the hood of his jacket over his eyes. “I can’t carry you through life, but I will support you whenever I can. Remember that Jongdae. I love you with all my heart.” Jongdae couldn’t help but cry. His mother held him and let him let it all out. When he finally composed himself, she gave him a small peck on the cheek before she pulled off his hat and ruffled his hair like how he loved when he was a child.

“Thanks, mom,” Jongdae said quietly as he put the hat back on.

“Never feel like you can’t call me,” she said softly as he opened the car door. Jongdae nodded and stepped out into the summer heat.

“I’ll call you. I love you mom,”

“I love you, Jongdae,” she responded and he finally cut the conversation off by closing the car door. He entered the apartment building and took the elevator to the top floor and soon found himself back in his small stuffy apartment. First thing he did was rip open the only window he had, the window in his bedroom, and tried to lessen some of the stuffiness as he went back to the kitchen for something to eat. He made a small bowl of rice and got one of the mason jars of kimchi he made to save money. He always thanked his mother for teaching him how to do it properly and safely. A bowl of rice topped with kimchi had been his primary diet for the last six months as he lived week to week on his paycheck. Occasionally he would save up enough to buy some pork belly to make bo-ssam. He placed his food on the card table and walked to his bedroom and pulled out the small fridge he had bought when he first moved out and had money. He opened it to reveal numerous bottles of cheap beer that his boss gave him for working overtime. He may have been underage but he was turning twenty in three months so his boss didn’t care much. He pulled out a few chilled beers and brought them to the card table where his dinner awaited him before he pulled his hoodie off and as well as his thin t-shirt underneath it. Small beads of sweat had formed on his body and he sighed as the open air cooled his chest as best it could. He unbuckled his pants and they fell to his ankles with little incentive, leaving him just in his black boxers, his jeweled earring his friends had paid for when they were still in high school, and the silver necklace his father had gotten him as a graduation gift. He hated having to wear clothing like that in heat like this but he couldn’t let his mom see how thin he had gotten. With a small sigh he tossed his clothes into the small hamper by the door and grabbed one of the cool beer bottles. The cold glass was refreshing on his hot skin as he ran it over his body and forehead to cool down. He then popped open the first beer bottle with his can opener and sat down to eat. The food had a taste he was all too familiar with but by this point he didn’t care much for a gourmet experience. The beer supplied his stomach with a much needed cooling agent and he sighed every time he took a heavy gulp of it. The night proceeded as most did with a little television and texting a few of his friends. It was back to the routine.

However, something made Jongdae decide to do different. He didn’t know why, but after he finished his food and watched a bit of television, he stood up and looked out of the window in his bedroom. It was only seven in the evening and the sky would still be light for the next two hours. He grabbed a fresh pair of mesh shorts and a new black t-shirt before slipping into his flip flops and he left his apartment with his phone, wallet, and apartment key. He lived in the city yet he so rarely went out and enjoyed it. With the summer season only having started, he knew that the tourists would soon be arriving and he would have little free time so best take it when he could. The streets were hot and he quickly felt sweat permeate on his forehead and neck but he didn’t care as everyone else was matching him. The sidewalks were crowded but Jongdae just liked being out among people, something he rarely did anymore. The smells of the food made his mouth salivate at the freshly grilled pork and seared vegetables in spices and chili. He even stopped to look at a fried chicken vendor with wonder and he could feel his stomach rumble from the scent of it. Knowing that he would lose himself if he kept on like this, he pulled away and saw a small crowd giving cheers. Curious, he walked over to try and pull his mind off of the food around him. Music filled his ears, a type of fusion music with classical Chinese and Korean instruments accompanied by a more modern electric sound. In the middle of the crowd was a man about his age with a hat for tips as he danced. His movements were so sharp and precise that Jongdae could barely keep up with them. He wore a loose tank top which pronounced his strong shoulders as well as gave him a slight view of the man’s well defined ribs. His hair was partially fluffy but still flung around as he danced, sweat beading down his body from his efforts. His sneakers looked old and worn from much dancing and it was also evident this guy had been dancing for hours. His clothes were soaked almost soaked through but he gave it his all and the crowd showed their appreciation by tossing some money into his hat. But what caught Jongdae’s attention the most were the man’s eyes. They were so focused and almost appeared like he was lost in his own world as the music coursed through his body and came out as his dancing. The song finally came to the end and the man gave a fierce pop and stood with only his chest moving from his heavy gasps. The crowd applauded and tossed some cash into his hat. While the crowd began to disperse as the man bowed in thanks to them for enjoying his show, Jongdae stayed right where he was. The man gathered his hat and sat down to catch his breath while drinking some water and giving a quick count to his earnings. The man looked up at him and Jongdae tried to avert his eyes but failed.

“You enjoy the show?” the man asked. Jongdae nodded and reached for his wallet and handed him a few bucks.

“It was really intense.”

“Thanks,” the man said with a small bow as he received the money.

“What’s your name?” Jongdae asked, the question coming out without even registering as a thought in his own head.

“Yixing,” the man said as he pocketed his earnings and began to gather his music equipment.

“Chinese?” Jongdae asked. Yixing nodded and Jongdae couldn’t help but watch the cords of muscle of Yixing’s back strain as Yixing picked up his boom box. “Do you dance here often?”

“I go from place to place but I’m usually in this city.” Yixing stood up and grabbed his water bottle and backpack before slinging it over his shoulder and putting his hat on his head. “Anyways, thanks a lot for the money. I really appreciate it.” He gave one more bow and walked off into the streets. Jongdae watched Yixing vanish into the crowd within seconds, leaving him standing as crowds walked around him. The walk home felt shorter than the walk to the strip as he couldn’t get the man out of his head. When he reached his apartment, he took a long hot shower and soon found his hand gripping his half erect cock. His breathing picked up slightly and his eyes shut as he began to stroke to full mast and it only took a few minutes before Jongdae’s body shook from his release and the essence was washed away by the water. Jongdae gasped as his legs trembled weakly. He quickly shampooed his hair and soaped his body down before turning the shower off and falling into his bed.

The next few days, Jongdae would work his shortened hours, have a beer at home, and then proceed back to the strip and search for the man named Yixing. He would stay for hours, just walking up and down the crowded sidewalks but there was no sign of him. On the fifth day, Jongdae was about to give up when he saw a crowd forming on his last walk down the strip. He recognized the lazy eyes as Yixing set up his small spot for the evening. He kept his distance and watched as Yixing started his set. The motions of the dances were as entrancing as the first time Jongdae had seen them and even though the same songs played, Yixing had changed most of the dances each time. He watched for about an hour before realizing he had to get home to sleep for his early shift the next morning. Regretfully he pulled his eyes off of the Chinese dancer and was about to walk home when he stopped. He turned around and walked to the crowd as Yixing finished his latest dance. Jongdae pulled out his wallet and put a few more bucks into the hat. He didn’t say anything but their eyes meeting told Jongdae that he was recognized. He walked back home and took another hot shower.

The next couple days, Jongdae repeated what he had done for the last few and once again he didn’t see Yixing anywhere but this time he wouldn’t relent. He spent hours upon hours walking up and down the strip. He even brought dinner with him so he wouldn’t have to waste time eating at home. Although the long hours at work left his feet sore and blistered, Jongdae didn’t care and fought through the pain. Almost a week passed before he caught sight of Yixing again at the strip. The Chinese boy was dancing his life away, per usual, and Jongdae just sat, watched, and enjoyed. The sight of Yixing dancing let his mind wander and get lost in the moment. It was like drinking without the alcohol or morning after hangover. Yixing made his heart race. When Yixing finished his set, Jongdae once again put a few bucks into Yixing’s hat and once again their eyes met for the briefest of seconds before Jongdae would walk home.

Jongdae finished his work the following day and proceeded back to the strip, expecting to find nothing but still enjoying the newfound routine of his walks. He was looking longingly at some grilled pork when he heard it. The sound of Yixing’s music. He looked over to see Yixing at his usual spot with another small crowd around him. His movements were as fluid as always but there was something Jongdae noticed. He had watched Yixing enough to know he didn’t make eye contact with the crowd and usually kept his glances to the ground. Whether this was a habit out of shyness or just a simple style choice, Jongdae didn’t know. He didn’t know what it was that made him, but instead of watching from a distance, he walked up and joined the crowd. Yixing was wearing a black tank top with black mesh shorts and his typical worn white sneakers but something caught Jongdae’s eye immediately. His hair was bright blonde where before it had been black and several long necklaces dangled around his neck. It only took a few moments for their eyes to meet and their glance lasted a little longer than usual. The crowd constantly changed with people leaving and joining every minute but Jongdae stayed for the whole two hour set. He enjoyed the sight of Yixing’s body with every second and loved how he got more and more sweaty as the performance went on, sticking his tank top to his body, giving just the slightest detail of his muscles hidden underneath. The crowd applauded and Yixing gave his typical bows of appreciate for those who gave him money. Jongdae reached into for his wallet as the crowd left but Yixing suddenly walked forward and put a hand on Jongdae’s arm.

“Repeat customers shouldn’t feel the need to pay,” Yixing said quietly, still panting slightly from his exertions.

“I want to pay,” Jongdae said as he continued to pull out his wallet.

“Then buy me something to drink, I forgot my water.” Jongdae nodded.

“Alright,” Jongdae responded and pocketed his wallet as Yixing gathered his backpack, boom box, and hat. When Yixing was ready, they left and headed to the small convenience store a block away. Jongdae got a large one liter bottle of water and handed it to Yixing after paying.

“Thanks you,” Yixing said but Jongdae put a hand on the top of Yixing’s head as he began to incline.

“No bowing, please.” Yixing slowly stood straight and looked at Jongdae. “You tried bubble tea?” Jongdae asked. Yixing shook his head and Jongdae gave a small smile. “We need to change that. Come on.” He motioned Yixing to follow him and he surely did. Jongdae led the way to one of his new favorite bubble tea stands that he had become familiar with during his long walks waiting for the man who now followed him. He bought them each one and handed the second to Yixing. Yixing, a bit unsure at first, took a small sip but his usually half open eyes opened up with an approving grunt.

“Very good,” Yixing said before taking a deep sip from his straw. Jongdae smiled as he took a sip from his own and they walked back out onto the streets.

“You need to get going? I’m sure you feel gross,” Jongdae said. Yixing nodded with a smile as he pulled at the sweat soaked tank top.

“You coming to my show tomorrow?” Yixing asked, something Jongdae wasn’t expecting.

“Another show so soon?” Yixing shrugged.

“I’ve just felt motivated lately and the crowds are good. It’s a better spot than my others.” Jongdae nodded slowly.

“Sure. What time?”

“Seven?”

“I’ll probably make it,” Jongdae promised.

“Cool,” Yixing said as he raised the bubble tea. “Thanks, again.”

“No problem at all,” Jongdae said as he raised his own in a makeshift cheer. They stood for just a few seconds before Yixing suddenly turned around and vanished into the crowd as always.

The next day at work seemed almost easy as Jongdae powered through most of his prep and was even catching his boss’s eye with how hard he was working. Jongdae was about to leave when his boss approached.

“Jongdae, could we talk for just a second?”

“Sure,” Jongdae said without trying to sound irritated.

“You’ve been working really hard lately and the others have noticed as well as myself. I was wondering if you’d want a few more hours?” Jongdae looked at him slowly.

“My evenings are usually booked but I wouldn’t mind a few more hours during the morning if possible?” His boss smiled.

“Excellent. Take tomorrow off and enjoy the weekend. We can sort out a schedule tomorrow over the phone. Sleep well. You’ve earned it.” Jongdae nodded and proceeded out without any interest in sleeping. The strip was particularly crowded on this Friday evening as news had quickly begun to spread about an encroaching rain storm that would likely cripple transportation for a few days. He found Yixing almost immediately and was about twenty minutes late. When he entered the crowd, Yixing seemed to be scanning the crowd and when their eyes met, he swore he saw the smallest smile on Yixing’s face. Yixing’s movements increased and for the next hour he went all out. Yixing had chosen a simple black muscle shirt and some khaki shorts along with his normal white sneakers. The show always had a similar format but there were always small changes to keep it relatively fresh. His favorite move Yixing did was a small pop with his chest which would be followed by Yixing turning his head towards an audience member and give them a smile accompanied by a body roll. On this particular day, Yixing’s shirt rode up just slightly with the body roll while he smiled at a young teenage girl. Jongdae’s eye caught the short exposure of Yixing’s stomach and could easily make out abdominal definition. As quickly as it was shown, it was gone as Yixing moved on to his next set. The show concluded an hour later, early for Yixing who normally had a two hour show but today only went ninety minutes. Jongdae applauded and gave a few whoops along with the rest of the crowd. While the crowd dispersed, Jongdae walked up and clapped him on the back.

“You killed it like always,” Jongdae said and admitted he felt a little butterfly when Yixing returned with a sweaty smile of his own.

“Thanks.” Jongdae helped him pack up his spot and they began to walk down the strip. It was then that Jongdae’s stomach roared in protest. It was so loud even Yixing noticed it. “Hungry?” Yixing asked although the answer was pretty clear. Jongdae gave a nervous laugh and rubbed his empty stomach. All he had eaten that day was a bowl of rice and a few glasses of water throughout the day.

“No, I’m ok.”

“Well, what do you like to eat?” Yixing said almost ignoring the denial.

“What?” Jongdae asked, a bit confused as Yixing looked around the food market.

“I asked what you like to eat. I’ll get you something.”

“Oh, no Yixing. You really don’t need to do that.”

“Well it’s either you let me buy you some food or finally tell me your name.” Jongdae stopped in place and Yixing stopped with him.

“My name?” Jongdae asked.

“Yeah. You never told me your name.” The statement almost knocked Jongdae over in embarrassment.

“Oh…sorry…I’m Jongdae.” Yixing extended his hand and Jongdae took it.

“Nice to meet you, Jongdae. Now where are we eating?”

“We?”

“You won’t let me get you something so I’m getting us both something. I’m starving anyway and I don’t feel like heading all the way home to cook something.”

“You live in the city?” Yixing nodded.

“Yes, I like on the other side though and it can take almost an hour to get home on the bus plus another twenty minutes to wait for the connecting bus and another fifteen to walk home.”

“You do that every day?”

“Just the days I dance. You live in town?” Jongdae nodded.

“About a twenty minute walk away from here.”

“That’s lucky,” Yixing said with a small smile. “Now where are we eating?”

“You really don’t need to buy me anything.”

“You don’t need to put money in my hat every time you watch me dance. I’m treating you whether you like it or not.” Jongdae surrendered to the handsome man’s offer.

“There’s a great bulgogi place just down the road.”

“Sounds great,” Yixing said with a bigger smile and they headed to the small place. Jongdae was happy to be with Yixing but he could tell the man was a bit embarrassed by his sweaty appearance and slightly disheveled look. Yixing ordered them each a takeout box of bulgogi, rice, and kimchi and they sat on a bench outside on the sidewalk to eat. Jongdae got a soda while Yixing kept drinking from the water bottle Jongdae got him. Jongdae almost inhaled the food and was thankful for large portions at cheap prices. Yixing ate quickly as well but seemed to enjoy it a bit more.

“Thanks for the food,” Jongdae said, his mouth partially full. Yixing laughed.

“No problem.” When they finished they sat together for a while and talked. From Jongdae’s job to Yixing’s street dancing, they spoke for almost two whole hours. It wasn’t until the crowds began to die down that they realized how late it truly was. “Shit…” Yixing muttered to himself as he pulled out his bus schedule. “I need to go now if I’m going to catch the last bus for the night.” Jongdae checked his phone. It was almost 10PM.

“I know this sounds…a bit forward…but if you want you can crash with me tonight unless you have plans.” The words seemed to spill out of Jongdae’s mouth. As soon as the last word slipped from his tongue, Jongdae felt utter embarrassment.

“I wouldn’t want to intrude…” Yixing started.

“You wouldn’t be intruding anything. I have the weekend off and no plans anyway.” The dancer looked down at the bus schedule in his hand. “I’m not letting you walk all the way across town. You wouldn’t get home until almost three in the morning.” With a small sigh, Yixing put the paper schedule away.

“Thanks. I appreciate it.” Jongdae tossed his and Yixing’s takeout boxes and stretched.

“Alright, let’s go.” They walked the short distance back to his apartment and got there shortly before 10:30. It wasn’t until Jongdae opened the door with Yixing just a few feet behind him that he remembered he had left the apartment in a total pigsty and also realized he didn’t really have a place for Yixing to sleep. Well, it was too late to back down now. He opened the door and went a bit red in the face as Yixing walked in. “Sorry about the state of it all. I didn’t get to cleaning before work.”

“It’s alright. I’m the same way sometimes,” Yixing responded as he looked around. He led Yixing to the bathroom and showed him where the towels were and how the shower knob worked. “Thank you,” Yixing said.

“Do you have any spare clothes on you?” Yixing shook his head. “I think I have some old junkers you could wear if you don’t mind.”

“That would be great.” Jongdae left the bathroom to fetch the clothes. He found some mesh shorts and a white tank top for him to wear and brought them back. When he reentered the bathroom he saw Yixing stripped of his shirt and was placing it in the hamper. After so much time spent trying to find little exposures of Yixing’s skin it was all visible to him. The cords of muscle in Yixing’s back flexed with every motion and his abs held their definition even when he inhaled. His muscle was lean, defined, and powerful. He froze until Yixing turned and saw the clothes. He reached for them thankfully and Jongdae quickly handed them off. Jongdae shut the door and headed to his room to break open some beers to calm down the fire that had formed in his stomach.

Yixing showered quickly, less than ten minutes, but by the time he left the steamy bathroom in Jongdae’s junkers, Jongdae had already finished two beers and was sitting on the loveseat with his third in hand. He looked over as Yixing walked towards him and sat in the loveseat.

“Thanks again for letting me stay.”

“No problem at all.” He sipped his beer and then down at the several more than he had brought with him. “Want a beer or two. Or ten?” Yixing smiled and nodded.

“Sure.” Jongdae popped open one of the cold bottles and handed it to Yixing, their hands touching lightly from the transaction. Jongdae, attempting to fill the silence that now pervaded over the room, turned on the small television. They sat and drank for almost two hours. While Jongdae remained relatively collected although a bit tipsy, Yixing’s face reddened heavily and his lidded eyes seemed even more shut and lost.

“You okay?” Jongdae finally asked and Yixing’s head swiveled towards him.

“Yeah…” Yixing mumbled. Jongdae looked down to see Yixing had only consumed four beers but he seemed officially pissed.

“Have…have you drank before?” Yixing shook his head slowly.

“Nope…” He watched as Yixing’s eyes slowly began to close and finally he slumped over, his head resting on Jongdae’s shoulder. The alcohol in Jongdae’s system was enough to give him some liquid courage but he wasn’t drunk enough to be easily swayed into said actions. He remembered Yixing hadn’t been given any underwear and also remembered seeing Yixing toss his clothes into the hamper after his shower. He wanted to feel it. He wanted to touch him. He wanted to take advantage of this moment. He reached over to Yixing with his opposing hand and placed it on Yixing’s stomach. He then placed his arm around Yixing and his other arm underneath Yixing’s legs and lifted him up. He carried the drunk dancer to his bed and placed him there before pulling the blanket over him and propping his limp head onto the soft pillow. He looked at Yixing for a few moments and listened to the sound of his quiet snores. Finally, Jongdae pulled himself away and gathered Yixing’s things before placing them next to the bed. He grabbed a spare blanket and pillow from the closet and got comfortable on the floor next to the loveseat before letting the weight of the beer close his eyes for the evening.

The following morning came with Jongdae unaware that even had even arrived. The skies were heavily clouded the pitter patter of rain hitting the window filled the apartment. Jongdae’s eyes opened to feel the pain in his back from the strange sleeping position. His back cracked as he slowly pushed himself up to a sitting position and then it hit him. The dull pain in the crown of his head caused him to slowly caress his temples with his index fingers.

“Why didn’t I have any water…?” Jongdae groaned quietly as he stood up. His stomach churned as he stumbled to his feet and shuffled over to the kitchen for some water and naproxen sodium. After drinking two whole glasses and popping three pills he went to the bathroom as his bladder was about to burst. It was then when he physically saw his makeshift bed at the foot of the loveseat that he remembered who was with him. He made his way to the bedroom and slowly opened the door to see the tousled sheets with only a tuft of familiar blonde hair poking out. The only other sign of life was the small and quiet snores that were muffled by the bedsheets. A quick check to his small digital alarm clock showed the time was a bit before 9AM. The sound of the rain hitting the window finally filled his ears and he remembered the massive storm that was coming. He went to his fridge and found only a lone jar of kimchi and a jug of milk. A check on his cabinet revealed a mostly empty bag of rice. Jongdae switched on the television to find that the public transportation had been shut down early to avoid any possible accidents and they would resume in three days when the storm had mostly passed. With a small sigh, Jongdae reentered the bedroom and lightly nudged the buried Yixing.

“Mmmph…” Yixing groaned and tried to tuck his head deeper into the blankets.

“Yixing, it’s Jongdae. We got a small issue.” Yixing’s face finally pulled itself out from the blanket jungle and his mostly closed eyes seemed to look around for Jongdae despite being right in front of him. “A storm has come and public transportation has been shut down.” This got the Chinese dancer to wake up a bit and he sat up with a light groan.

“How long is it supposed to last?”

“About three days the TV said.” Yixing rubbed his eyes. “Is that bad for you?”

“No…I don’t have much at home and I don’t have any pets.”

“Well, I don’t have any food so I am going to go out and get stocked up. You can go back to sleep if you want.”

“I’ll go with you,” Yixing said as he rubbed his forehead with his palm. Jongdae got a glass of water and some naproxen sodium for the hangover. Yixing accepted them with a small head bow and a word of thanks before taking the pills and drinking the whole glass.

“I said don’t bow to me, Yixing. It’s weird,” Jongdae said with a small smile. Yixing looked up as he finished the water.

“Habit. No promises.” He finally pulled the blankets off and stepped out onto the carpeted floor. “What do you have to cook with?” Jongdae looked at him a bit unsure.

“Um, I have a knife for chopping and a pot for rice. That’s about it.” The sigh that escaped Yixing’s tired lips made Jongdae feel a tinge of embarrassment.

“We’ll get some stuff at the store then,” Yixing said.

“I really don’t want you spending money on stuff like that for me. It’s expensive.”

“Well it’s not that expensive if you know what to get and it’s that or frozen dinners for three days.” Yixing stood up and saw the rain outside starting to pick up. “Let’s go.”

They walked outside with their flip flops while still wearing the clothes they wore to bed that previous night. It was rugged and unappealing but there was little interest to look so. The supermarket was only a short walk away and they didn’t care to bring an umbrella as it would have only caused trouble with the ever increasing winds. Despite being 9AM, the skies were almost as dark as night with the heavy black clouds which pelted them with heavy rain. By the time they arrived at the market, they were practically drenched and their hair was matted to their heads. The market looked to be half ruined by the previous day’s storm of customers for supplies. However, it seemed they were the only ones to show up that morning and it was completely empty aside from the employees. Yixing led the way as it was clear he knew his way around a market much better than Jongdae. He went to the equipment aisle and grabbed a cheap 20 dollar Chinese Cleaver and a pre-seasoned cast iron wok. Jongdae thought to protest but Yixing gave him a look that told him not to. They put the equipment into the cart and then moved to produce where Yixing grabbed napa cabbage, carrots, potatoes, onions, whole heads of garlic, ginger roots, and daikon radish. Yixing bombarded him with questions that constantly left Jongdae embarrassed.

“Do you have any salt or pepper?”

“No.”

“Got any oil for cooking?”

“No.”

“Any chili or spices?”

“Just the dried red pepper for kimchi.” Yixing continued to throw more and more into the cart which Jongdae realized was all kind of necessary to cook at home.

“Don’t worry if it seems like a lot. Most of it will last a long time. In the long run it’s much cheaper than ordering out.” They moved on to the proteins. Most of the standard and quality stuff had been taken but Yixing’s eyes scanned over the available cuts and grabbed some pork shoulder and two whole chickens. Jongdae grabbed a large bag of rice and several large containers of chicken stock and beef stock before they proceeded towards the checkout. Yixing’s eye caught the bakery with some cookies and he grabbed a few bags of chocolate chip. The young woman who worked the register gave a slight look at the two drenched boys as they waited for her to price up their purchase. Jongdae couldn’t help but see that Yixing was completely different in real life to how he was when he danced. The Dancer was wild and erotic while Yixing was cute, humble, and extremely polite. He kept his hands clasped in front of his thighs as he waited for her to finish pricing up the sale and Jongdae couldn’t help but think he looked like a child buying something for his parents. The woman told the total and Jongdae quickly went to reach for his wallet but Yixing quickly handed the cash over.

“I’ve got this,” Yixing said quickly.

“You can’t let me make you pay for all that.”

“I’m using the money you gave me, so you’re technically paying for it already.” The blast of logic kept Jongdae confused enough for the woman to give Yixing his change. Jongdae grabbed a few of the bags while Yixing took the rest and they ran out into the rain and back towards the apartment. The rain had increased possibly two fold since they entered the market and they laughed and screamed as the rain slammed down on them on the abandoned streets.

“Holy shit!” Jongdae laughed loudly as they finally reached the street of his apartment and they ran inside just as the first flash of lightning lit up the city. Water spilled from their body as they entered the elevator with their soaked plastic bags. Water began to pool on the floor of the elevator and they both looked at it before snickering to each other. The elevator opened and they walked out and into Jongdae’s small apartment. Jongdae quickly grabbed a towel for them from the bathroom and they dried off as best as they could.

“Well that woke me up,” Yixing said with a laugh as he ran the towel over his wet locks of hair. “I hate to ask but do you have any fresh shorts I could wear?”

“Yeah I think I’ve got some shorts and a shirt around here.”

“Just the shorts is fine,” Yixing said as Jongdae saw him pull the soaked tank top off exposing his muscles once again. Yixing wiped down his wet chest and stomach with the towel before moving down to his legs. Jongdae quickly went and found some cargo shorts that Yixing could wear. Yixing thanked him and went to the bathroom to change. Jongdae quickly changed into his own fresh pair of boxers, white t-shirt, and his fuzzy pajama bottoms. He had nowhere to go so he didn’t care. Yixing emerged with the cargo shorts hanging loosely on his hips and, true to his word, not a shirt in sight. The Chinese Dancer walked over to the kitchen and began to rummage through the bags to put them away. The Chinese Cleaver and Cast Iron Wok were taken to the stove and he immediately set to work. Jongdae watched Yixing move around the kitchen as easily as his dance moves and Jongdae remembered how he would stumble around unsure of what to do. In no time at all, the pot had rice being made in it and Yixing was chopping vegetables at an impressive speed. When the veggies were done, Yixing grabbed the cleaver and began to break down one of the two chickens into parts. The leg quarters and wings were set aside in the fridge while Yixing took off the breast and then butterflied it, making them thinner and more even in thickness. He then grabbed the wok and slammed down on them, flattening them even more and soon he had two large chicken cutlets which he then cut into strips. He seasoned the cutlets with salt and pepper and gave the wok a quick rinse before setting it on the stove and activating the burner.

Jongdae could do little other than just watch Yixing move as if he had done this a thousand times. Yixing drizzled some oil into the wok and gave it a little bit of time to heat up and then finally tossed in the diced onions, garlic, and ginger. The apartment quickly filled with savory aromas and Jongdae felt his mouth start to water. Yixing gave the wok a quick stir and then added the seasoned chicken cutlets and they began to sauté quite quickly. The rice seemed to finish perfectly as Yixing pulled out the golden brown chicken cutlets and plated them. Jongdae, feeling he had to help somehow, set the table as best he could and Yixing brought the plate of cutlets along with a plate of napa leaves to use as wraps while he then got the rice into bowls and set it up for them. Not finished yet, Yixing went back to the wok still on the stove and tossed in some chicken stock and scraped the bottom of the wok up and let the stock reduce and finished it with a small bit of butter, making a sauce. He put the garlic, ginger, chicken sauce into a bowl and set it on the table. The sight set Jongdae’s eyes alight with joy as he quickly gave his thanks and began to tuck in. Yixing gave his thanks as well and enjoyed it as well. They dipped the chicken in the sauce and then wrapped it into the napa leaf and ate with large smiles.

“This is so good…” Jongdae said with a full mouth. “You need to make this for me again.”

“I’m sure I’ll do a lot of cooking here the next few days.” Jongdae gave off a small smile to himself and couldn’t help his eyes from wandering to Yixing’s torso as they ate across from each other. “I’ve wanted to ask,” Yixing said about halfway through the meal.

“Hmm?”

“Why did you keep coming back to my shows?” Jongdae took a bite of food to try and buy himself time to think of something but by the time he swallowed he had nothing.

“Well…I don’t know. Watching you dance just made me feel good. You looked really good when dancing.” Yixing chewed and gave off the smile Jongdae was getting accustomed to seeing.

“Thanks. I don’t really have people come just to see me.”

“Well, their loss,” Jongdae chuckled.

“I liked seeing you there,” Yixing said suddenly, “Made me work harder and change up my dances.”

“I’m glad I could help,” Jongdae responded.

The rest of the day was relatively bland as they watched television and played cards. The constant darkness tired their bodies much quicker than usual and they were ready for a nap by the time 3PM had arrived. Jongdae moved to his makeshift bed by the loveseat when Yixing put a hand on his shoulder.

“You already slept there. You can have the bed.”

“No, I insist you have it. You’re my guest. You didn’t have much choice to stay here this long.”

“I like being here,” Yixing said. He looked back at the bed and then returned his eyes to Jongdae. “We can share the bed if you don’t mind. I really don’t like knowing you’re sleeping there.” Jongdae did all he could to repress his gulp.

“Um…uh…yeah…sure…” Yixing smiled and moved to the bedroom with Jongdae following nervously. Yixing crawled into the bed and Jongdae saw there was going to be no way to avoid physical contact as he sat on the bed. The heat of the room was overwhelming as Jongdae lied down next to Yixing. In just a matter of minutes, Jondae was sweating underneath the blanket.

“You’re leaving your shirt on?” Yixing asked. Jongdae said nothing as he sat up and pulled the shirt over his head and threw it to the ground before lying back down feeling both cooler but also warmer as he felt the heat of Yixing’s torso against his back. They lied there for a few minutes, their backs touching, until Jongdae finally found the courage to bring up his own question.

“Yixing?”

“Mmm?”

“Why did you keep coming back to the same place to dance if it was so far away?” Silence prevailed over the room for almost a full minute before he got a response.

“I wanted to see you.” The beating in Jongdae’s heart picked up rapidly as Yixing pulled the covers over them and went back to his napping position. Jongdae froze up as less than ten minutes later Yixing’s body rolled around and he felt the muscles of Yixing’s chest against his bare back. “Can I?” Yixing whispered into Jongdae’s ear, a hot breeze of air flowing over his ear from the words. Jongdae nodded and Yixing slowly put an arm around Jongdae’s waist and pulled him close. The fingers of Yixing’s hand pressed lightly on Jongdae’s chest and felt Jongdae’s pounding heartbeat. Yixing’s light snores filled Jongdae’s ears only a few minutes later. He shut his own eyes and felt the warmth encompass him as rain pounded the city outside.

Jongdae’s sleep broke to the sound of thunder rumbling overhead in the black skies. Yixing’s arm was still around him and he could smell Yixing’s scent quite strongly. His clock read 7:25PM and he turned around so he was facing Yixing. A small nudge to the dancer’s collarbone opened Yixing’s eyes.

“We don’t want to spend all night here do we?” Jongdae said with a half-awake smile.

“I wouldn’t mind,” Yixing mumbled with his arm still around Jongdae’s shoulder and his hand lightly scratched Jongdae’s back. Jongdae looked at him and the words couldn’t remain in his throat any longer.

“I like you.” He looked at Yixing’s face to try and read his reaction. Yixing’s eyes widened slightly but his overall expression remained blank. When Yixing remained silent, Jongdae quickly sat up and moved to the side of the bed. He went to stand up but Yixing’s arm wrapped around his waist and pulled him back down onto the bed. Jongdae lets out a small whimper, unsure of what to do as Yixing tightens his grip on Jongdae’s waist.

“I like you too.” The words rang in Jongdae’s ears. The world seemed fuzzy and dreamlike as the sensation of Yixing’s body heat and skin encompassed him once again. He felt Yixing’s other arm slink under him and both arms pull him as close as possible.

“Why…?” Jongdae whispered in a scared stammer.

“I don’t know,” Yixing responded just as softly. Jongdae felt Yixing pull him onto his back and Yixing hovered above him as their eyes met. Jongdae’s heart somehow managed to beat even harder as Yixing shifted his weight so he was laying between Jongdae’s legs. The sensation of Yixing’s hot breath on his face sent a shiver down Jongdae’s spine. “Why do you look so scared?” Yixing whispered.

“I…I’ve never…” The words cut off in his throat.

“Same,” Yixing said with increasingly heavy breathes.

“I haven’t even been kissed.”

“Same.” Yixing said before lightly pressing their lips together. The tenderness of Yixing’s lips on his own was a feeling completely alien to the nineteen year old. It was neither intense nor lazy. Their lips softly embraced each other. The kiss broke a few seconds later and they could do little but look at each other with pounding hearts. The flash of lightning illuminated their faces to the other for the briefest of seconds and displayed how truly vulnerable they were. Without a word, Jongdae lightly pulled Yixing down onto the bed and he began to run his hand over the dancer’s toned chest. He could feel the pounding from Yixing’s heart and did his best to comfort him.

“I’m nervous too…” He hooked his fingers into the waistband of Yixing’s shorts and pulled them down slowly. A small whimper emerged from Yixing’s mouth as Jongdae fully removed the shorts and looked. Yixing was half erect and the small patch of hair at the base was soft to his touch. He’d never seen another man before and the differences in thickness and length made the moment all the more revealing. He got on Yixing’s stomach, straddling him, and Yixing’s shaking hands began to undo the buckle of Jongdae’s belt. When he couldn’t find the strength in his fingers to undo it, Jongdae helped and slowly slid out of his shorts, exposing himself completely for the first time to another. Yixing drank his body in with his eyes and let his own hands run over Jongdae’s body. His hands ran up Jongdae’s stomach and chest before his fingers lightly brushed Jongdae’s collarbone and stopped on his cheeks. He slowly pulled Jongdae down and brought him into another kiss. Water began to fill Jongdae’s eyes as they kissed longer this time and he felt Yixing’s hair with his fingers. Yixing slowly pulled away when he saw the tears forming.

“Are you okay?” The question coursed through Jongdae’s mind and flashes of memories popped up. He slowly shook his head.

“No…” The tear finally fell from his eye and fell onto Yixing’s chest. Jongdae let out a soft cry as it finally all came out and Yixing quickly pulled him close. Jongdae cried into Yixing’s neck while his own arms wrapped tightly around Yixing. Why did Yixing draw this out of him? How did he? Was it on purpose? None of that mattered as Jongdae cried heavily and Yixing comforted him with many “It’s okay,” and “I’m here for you.” After a few minutes, Jongdae began to calm down and his reddened eyes met Yixing’s own.

“How can I help?” Yixing said with a crack in his own voice.

“I don’t know,” Jongdae replied. Silence filled the air for a few seconds before Yixing sat up and rested Jongdae’s head on his lap.

“Ni xiao xiao de chi bang jiu yao xiang wo fei xiang” Yixing began to sing softly. The song combined with Yixing’s comforting fingers rubbing against his cheek let the last of the tears fall from his eyes and down his cheeks. Yixing wiped away the tears as he continued to sing softly. When Yixing reached the small chorus for the second time, Jongdae’s voice began to crack through and he joined. They sang softly together as the rain and thunder seemed to mute in their ears with only each other’s voices in their minds. Their grips on each other tightened with every call of “Don’t go,” and when the song ended they were holding each other as if they were the only connection to the material world. They let the silence continue for a few more moments before Yixing leaned down and kissed Jongdae.

“Ready for dinner?” Jongdae sat up and nodded as he wiped his eyes. Yixing grabbed the boxers on the ground and slipped them up Jongdae’s legs so they hung on his waist. Jongdae grabbed the mesh shorts and did the same for Yixing. They gave each other a comforting look and Jongdae smiled as he lightly spanked Yixing’s rear to urge him to the kitchen.

“I’m in the mood for some pork.”

“You gotta help me make it.”

The rest of their day had gone smoothly and they slept in the same bed that night in each others’ arms. When they awoke, the lightning had greatly lessened but the rain was unending. Unsure of how they should spend their day, the two of them cooked and talked a great deal about anything they could find. Pop culture, current events, and even the weather were topics they covered during their many hours of speaking. Soon it was the late afternoon and Jongdae’s bottomless stomach was groaning once again for Yixing’s food. Yixing was all too happy to provide. The food was as delicious as Jongdae had come to expect from the blonde dancer. However the way they would give each other secret glances throughout the meal was something Jongdae was far from accustomed to. With a sense of bravery that he was unfamiliar with, Jongdae quietly slid his foot across the small space between them at the card table and rubbed the inside of Yixing’s ankle with his toe. Yixing’s smile preceded a returning rub from his own toe. They ate quietly, seemingly allowing the time together to just rush over them. Despite the fact that Jongdae’s days had seemed to become very small passages of time, the dinner with Yixing felt like a passage of time for a child. Minutes sometimes felt like hours and his own senses seemed heightened. The taste of the food was intense although Jongdae couldn’t tell if this was his own mind filled with emotion or if it was just Yixing’s skill coming through the taste. Either way, Jongdae didn’t care and enjoyed the time with Yixing. As they neared the end of their meal, Jongdae finally let his eyes fall on Yixing’s and he didn’t pull them away when the eyes met.

“Do you have family here?” He asked Yixing quietly as he swallowed some food. Yixing shook his head as he looked at the food he had between his chopsticks.

“They all live back in China.”

“How did you get here?”

“A part of it was how stupid I was. I came here hoping to join the music or dance scene but it was only a month before I realized my mistake.”

“What happened?”

“I had a friend I thought I could trust. He and I had met during our schooling. He was from Korea and we quickly became friends after discovering we both loved to dance. He always told me how easily we could find work and fame here in Korea so we made a choice after graduating. We came over with everything planned, or so we thought. We both were trained dancers and we thought it would get the attention of an agent or producer if we kept working at it.”

“Could I know his name?”

“I’d rather not say.” Jongdae simply nodded in understanding. “We got here with what little we had, and we started dancing on the street. We got some attention but not from anyone in high places as we had hoped. My friend began losing hope but I kept trying to remind him we can make it. The time between rent payments seemed to get longer and longer but our landlord wasn’t having any of it. Soon we got kicked out and had nothing.”

“Nothing?”

“We stayed on the streets for a while. A few weeks. I eventually managed to get a job handing out flyers as my friend one day got spotted by an agent for a modeling agency. He tried to get me work too but the agent said I didn’t fit their style.”

“Their style?”

“Chinese.” Jongdae felt embarrassed for asking the question. “He moved on with the agent and gave me enough money to get the small apartment I have now but then he left.”

“When was this?”

“About two years ago.”

“You still hand out flyers?”

“I eventually got to work in the kitchens as a dishwasher and eventually worked my way up to prep cook and occasional spice runner.”

“Did you ever think of going home?” Yixing nodded.

“I thought about it a lot but I had left my family on some sour notes when I came here with my friend. Said I had disgraced the family for all the hard work they put into my education. Said I would be nothing but a bum for pursuing a career as a dancer.” Yixing sat back in his chair and let out a small exhale, “’Barely better than a prostitute’ they said.” Jongdae’s feet lightly wrapped around one of Yixing’s legs and squeezed it softly.

“I think you’re amazing.”

“Thanks,” Yixing said with a slight bit of relief on his face after hearing Jongdae’s voice.

“So you work during the day and dance at night?” Yixing nodded.

“It get me by month to month. I’ve had a few close calls but I keep my head afloat.”

“How far is your work from here?”

“About four miles I’d guess.”

“That’s not too far,” Jongdae responded.

“The bus takes time to get to work.”

“Not if you lived here.” The sentence echoed away and Jongdae suddenly realized what he had said. Yixing looked up at him from his food.

“Lived here?” Jongdae let out an internal sigh.

“Well…why not? I work. Two incomes is better than one and one apartment is cheaper than two.”

“Where would I sleep?”

“I could…buy a double sized bed…They’re cheap with a little searching.” He saw the slightest tint of pink form on Yixing’s cheeks. “I’m sorry…I’m being too forward…We have only known each other for so long and…”

“No, I’d…I’d like to move in. I just don’t want to intrude.”

“You wouldn’t be intruding at all,” Jongdae said quickly.

“I want to pay you for rent.”

“Think of it as roommates,” Jongdae said. “If any rules form, we can come up with them and work with it.” Yixing still looked a bit unsure. “You’d be helping me out a great deal. I can barely scrape by with what I earn but I think together we can form a bit of wiggle room. Being alone all the time drives me insane.”

“Me too,” Yixing said with a hint of reflection in his eyes. A flash of lightning illuminated the apartment and broke them from their trances. Yixing stood up, his back cracking lightly from the effort and he picked up the empty bowls and plates. Jongdae watched him put them in the sink.

“You have back problems?” Yixing shook his head as he put the plates down.

“It just tenses up some times after all the dancing.”

“I can give you a massage if you want. I’m told I’m pretty good at it.” The offer seemed to be one that Yixing wasn’t about to deny and he walked over after putting the last dish in the sink.

“Where should I lie down?”

“The bed would be best,” Jongdae said with his heart starting to pound in his chest. Yixing walked over to the bed and laid down. Jongdae reached into the small side table he had and pulled out some lotion. The smoothness of Yixing’s skin was enticing and when he finally let his lotion slicked fingers begin to work at the knots in Yixing’s shoulder, the groan from Yixing only encouraged him. Yixing’s back quickly became slick from the lotion and Jongdae’s fingers began to loosen the numerous knots that riddled Yixing’s back and shoulders. The incessant moans from Yixing’s mouth only fueled Jongdae as he slowly let his fingers roam more and more around Yixing’s body. When he finally had the knots loosened in Yixing’s back and shoulders, he moved to Yixing’s ribs which earned him an initial giggle. He lightly rubbed the space between each rib and soon Yixing was moaning once more. Jongdae felt himself stiffen in his shorts and his hips slowly began to grind against Yixing’s covered rear. Yixing let out an approving moan as Jongdae grinded a bit harder before leaning down and he started suckling Yixing’s exposed neck.

“Turn over,” Jongdae whispered and Yixing quickly turned over. With some fresh lotion on his hands, Jongdae began to rub Yixing’s pecs and stomach, slicking the entire surface. The look of Yixing’s face from increasing pants and moans made Jongdae even harder as he continued to work the soft and tender skin. A finger lightly pinched one of Yixing’s nipples and he gasped suddenly. Unwilling to make any more compromises, Jongdae’s fingers found the hem of Yixing’s shorts and pulled them down, exposing Yixing’s stiff erection. The hot flesh smacked lightly against Yixing’s toned stomach. Jongdae grabbed the lotion bottle and saw Yixing’s needy eyes followed his every movement. “You want me to?” Yixing could only nod fervently, his blonde hair falling in front of his lidded eyes. With a soft squeeze, the warm lotion drizzled from the body and began to coat Yixing’s erect length. Yixing shook slightly as a large amount of lotion was applied and he gasped loudly when Jongdae finally grabbed it. The hot flesh was only pronounced by the warm lotion and Jongdae moaned happily as he finally began to stroke Yixing. What little there was left to grow quickly grew and Jongdae took Yixing’s full length in with anticipation. Seven and a half inches as well as quite thick, the length had a lightly pulsing vein running on the underside which Jongdae couldn’t help but appreciate that it showed Yixing’s heartbeat. His heart was racing. Jongdae’s heart was racing as well. His hand continued to move up and down which only earned louder and deeper moans from the blonde dancer.

“F-f-fuck…” Yixing panted. Jongdae suddenly ceased his actions and Yixing’s eyes shot to him with desperation. “W-what…?” Jongdae stood up and quickly slid his boxers off and climbed back on before resuming his actions to Yixing’s joy. More lotion was applied and soon Yixing’s length was soaked with lotion and precum. The tip of his length was a deep red as Jongdae enjoyed teasing the slit with his thumb and used his other hand to press the sweet spot between Yixing’s balls to send a shock of pleasure through the dancer’s body. With his own erection screaming for attention, Jongdae released Yixing after almost fifteen minutes of playing and squeezed a good deal of the lotion onto Yixing’s stomach. Unsure of what was happening, Yixing watched before seeing Jongdae lean over him and began to grind his weeping member into the pool of lotion on Yixing’s stomach. Jongdae moaned as his grinding increased on Yixing’s stomach and the lotion was rubbed in through Jongdae’s length. The sensation of Yixing’s toned and defined abs played with the sensitive tip of Jongdae’s cock and he gasped with every new thrust. Before Jongdae could react to anything, he was pushed up Yixing’s body and Yixing’s mouth engulfed his lotion covered cock. The sudden sensation of heat from Jongdae’s first blowjob was overwhelming and he cried out in pleasure. His knees surrendering to the pleasure, Jongdae fell onto his back with his length popping out of Yixing’s mouth. Yixing crawled on top and slammed their lips together. Finally sick of playing around, Yixing pulled Jongdae’s shirt up and off before attacking his nipples with heavy sucking and bites. Jongdae moaned heavily as Yixing moved to the other one and let his hands freely roam over Jongdae’s body. Both hands firmly gripped Jongdae’s rear and massaged the plump flesh. The gasp from Jongdae’s throat was heavy and needy.

“You want me to fuck you…?” Yixing growled, almost stating rather than asking. Jongdae nodded but grabbed Yixing’s soaked cock.

“Let me lube you up,” he said before engulfing Yixing’s large member into his mouth.

“Shit!” Yixing exclaimed as Jongdae gave one of the sloppiest but most passionate blowjobs he could muster. He moaned around the sensitive and hard flesh, earning moans from Yixing himself as the tip pressed against the back of Jongdae’s throat. Jongdae couldn’t repress the gags but he refused to stop even with his own spittle and Yixing’s precum spilling from his lips and dripping off of his chin. Yixing finally pulled Jongdae off of his spit coated length and slammed their lips together. Jongdae groaned into the lips as he then positioned his own lubed fingers at his entrance. As their lips and tongues battled, Jongdae gasped as his first finger entered. Yixing stopped and looked at what he was doing. “Let me,” Yixing said and he wiped some fluid from his own cock. Jongdae felt Yixing push him down onto the bed and resumed their kissing as he let his finger slowly press into Jongdae. The sensation was alien and painful but Jongdae let it happen as Yixing’s lips supplied him with enough adrenaline and passion to push him through any pain. Yixing gradually added a second finger and finally a third before Jongdae seemed to enjoy it more and more.

“Fuck me…” Jongdae gasped with need. Yixing positioned himself.

“You sound pushy for a virgin,” Yixing gasped with a winded laugh.

“We’re both virgins but you’re going to get a lot of practice,” Jongdae said before pulling Yixing close. Yixing entered and Jongdae screamed loudly into Yixing’s chest. Yixing seemed to freeze as Jongdae adjusted to the large length inside him all the way to the hilt. “Move…” Jongdae begged and Yixing’s hips began to comply. At first there was a great deal of friction and Yixing struggled to get a solid rhythm going as he kept accidentally pulling out and poked Jongdae’s cheeks with his tip. Finally, Jongdae began to loosen and Yixing found movement much easier. His pace quickened and Jongdae gripped the bed post as he moaned openly.

The two of them felt the bedposts slam against the wall and Yixing panted heavily as he continued to thrust into Jongdae over and over. The sensation of Yixing striking his sweet spot with every thrust had left Jongdae a needy, almost slutty, mess. He needed more and Yixing was too kind to deny him.

“I’m gonna to cum,” Yixing panted.

“No…” Jongdae gasped as he released his bite on Yixing, “More…don’t stop…” He knew he sounded like a needy whore right now but he didn’t care. “Don’t let it end…”

Yixing tried to hold on as long as possible but despite his best efforts, he erupted into Jongdae’s rear with Jongdae screaming beneath him. Only seconds after Yixing’s orgasm, Jongdae erupted in numerous long ropes of cum spraying over both of their chests and stomachs. A few drops even landed on Jongdae’s cheek. It was almost a dozen ropes before Jongdae finally ceased to shake and spasm. Yixing slowly pulled out and tried to catch his breath while looking at his cum covered lover. With what little strength remained in his arms and body, Yixing grabbed his shirt from the ground and wiped Jongdae and himself down. He collapsed next to Jongdae and their sweat covered bodies easily rubbed against each other as they kissed heavily. Jongdae wiped the wet hair from Yixing’s eyes and Yixing did the same to Jongdae. They finally caught their breath and their pounding hearts gradually went back to their normal rates.

“When do you move in?” Jongdae asked with heavy breaths.

“The day the storm ends,” Yixing responded. Their lips connected once more as, for the first time in three days, there was a break in the sky and faint sunlight touched the city.

THE END


	2. Chapter 2

The sound of the nightlife was as comforting and enticing as Jongdae and Yixing walked down the sidewalk of the city strip. They could smell the aromas of the city in the aftermath of the heavy rainfall. Humidity filled the air and steam could be seen rising from the streets in the summer heat. The combination of hot and humid forced them to wear tank tops and loose shorts with sandals. Their skin felt sticky to the touch but they kept smiles on their faces as they talked. Through the smell of humidity, they could smell what they had come to the strip for. Seared pork in butter and oil served with rice, kimchi, and grilled vegetables. They found the small restaurant and sat down. As the waitress came over to take their drink orders, both of them looked a bit out of place. It had been years since either of them had enough money to sit down and eat out at a proper restaurant. What was even stranger was the feeling of money in their wallets and the knowledge of money in their bank accounts.

_Jongdae had spent that morning and early afternoon helping Yixing move out of his apartment. Jongdae’s mom came over with the car to help move his valuables out. When his mother had found out that he found a “roommate”, she was ecstatic and eager to help him move in. Jongdae and Yixing were sitting outside when Jongdae saw his mom pull up. Jongdae had worn a simple t-shirt, undone button up over that, and cargo shorts with sneakers. Yixing wore a loose white tank top and black mesh shorts with his usual worn out sneakers. Jongdae’s mother got out of the car and gave her son a deep hug and kiss on the cheek to her son’s embarrassment. When she turned to Yixing, he took her hand and gave a deep bow along with his formal greeting._

_“So formal,” Mom said, impressed by his manners._

_“Jongdae has told me a lot about you,” Yixing said with a respectful smile. Jongdae looked over to Yixing._

_“Oh he has, has he? What does he say?”_

_“About how kind and considerate you have been to him. When we get food, he often brings up your own cooking and says how he misses you dearly.” Mom looked at her son with an emotionally touched stare._

_“I always thought you hated my cooking. All you had to do was call and I would bring you over some food, you know that Jongdae.”_

_“I know, mom,” Jongdae said quietly._

_“Well, let’s get this started. Dinner will be on me tonight for you two.” Mom turned back to the car and Jongdae punched Yixing in the arm behind her back, Yixing silently laughing the whole time. The drive was strange, to say both boys sitting in the back, neither wanting to take the front seat from the other. He could feel the laugh restraining itself in his mother’s chest as he looked out the window. “I remember when I would have to drive Jongdae to his swimming lessons and he would sit in that exact seat with his friend Minseok next to him. Brings back memories…”_

_“What was he like as a kid?” Yixing asked quickly. Jongdae shot a glare at Yixing who had a wide smile on his face._

_“He was small for boys his age. Lots of people thought he was a year or two younger than he actually was. When he got to high school, apparently some kids told him he had to have mistaken this for the middle school. He came home so upset…”_

_“Mom! Thanks! Loving this you know!” Jongdae yelled as Yixing clapped his hands in a fit of laughter._

_“He wanted me to take him out for pizza to feel better and…”_

_“Seriously mom?!”_

_“Don’t interrupt your mom, Jongdae,” Yixing managed to say during a break in his laughter._

_“Yes, listen to your friend, Jongdae. So anyway…”_

_The explanation of his youth and gradual use of pizza for comfort led them all the way to Yixing’s apartment with Jongdae’s face growing a deeper and deeper shade of red the entire time. They reached his apartment and just from the directions Yixing had given, Jongdae and his mother knew this was a rough part of town. The buildings looked more like long forgotten structures, rotting away to the passage of time. Large puddles from the rain that ended only two nights previously still rolled down the street and pooled in a small four way intersection less than a block from his apartment building. His mother got out of the car and looked around quickly before following she and Jongdae followed Yixing into the building._

_“I’m on the fifth floor,” Yixing said as they began the ascension up the stairwell. The walls were covered in graffiti and the steps themselves seemed to assembled from fragile slabs of eroding stone. The railings on the side of the steps were weak and shook lightly with each step. Gradually they made their way up to the fifth floor and followed Yixing down the hallway towards his room. He pulled out his key and unlocked the door to reveal what Jongdae and his mom could only refer to as a closet. The room was barely ten feet wide and went about thirty feet forward. At the end of the room was a small bed next to the only window, which had a perfect view of the brick wall of the building next to him. At the front of the room, tucked away in the corner, was a camp burner with a wok and knife set in a leather satchel. Jongdae’s mother gave a quick look over the room but kept her mouth shut for the time being as Yixing gathered his cooking supplies, a large duffel bag that seemed full, and he packed his clothing; five shirts, five shorts, and five pairs of socks into a travel bag that Jongdae brought. In less than three minutes, Yixing was completely packed._

_“Ready,” he said as he held his life in his arms. Jongdae took the duffel bag and his mother insisted on taking the travel bag. Yixing tried to insist he could carry it but they wouldn’t have it and they left the room. Yixing locked the room and was about to turn when a short and stout man walked up. He was balding, had a good deal of extra weight on his body, and a gross looking mustache._

_“Where you going, Yixing?” the man asked in a voice that exposed years of smoking and heavy drinking._

_“I’m leaving, Mr. Xuo.”_

_“Like hell you are. You owe me two months’ rent. And your lease isn’t up for another six.”_

_“I can’t really afford to stay here, Mr. Xuo,” Yixing said as kindly as he could but the man paid little attention to his formalities._

_“You aren’t going anywhere.”_

_“Maybe we can reach some sort of agreement, Mr. Xuo,” Mom said as she put a hand on Yixing’s shoulder. Yixing looked at her as if not expecting the support but she stood in front of him._

_“Who the hell are you?” Xuo asked rudely._

_“I’m his mother is who I am. Now I’ve seen the conditions you have him living in and I know a great deal of what you are offering doesn’t come to code. Here’s my offer. I’ll pay off the two months’ rent he owes but then he’s free of that cell you call an apartment.” Xuo looked at her._

_“And if I don’t?”_

_“I expose your whole scheme to the police and have you shut down so fast you’re going to be sucking the broth from takeout containers before the next rainstorm.” Yixing and Jongdae stood silently behind Mom as she had her hands on her hips. She was a few inches shorter than Mr. Xuo but they couldn’t help but feel like she was looking down at him. His lip twitched slightly from the thought._

_“Fine. It’s five hundred.”_

_“Five hundred…” Mom muttered as she grabbed her check book and was scribbling out a check faster than Yixing could stop her._

_“Mom…” Yixing started, playing to the act, but Mom cut him off._

_“Not a word, Yixing. You should have told me about this sooner.” She finished writing the check and Mr. Xuo held out his hand for it. “There’s at least one good thing for you though, Mr. Xuo,” Mom said. She stuck the check onto his forehead and it stuck in place. “You’re covered in enough grease to survive the end of the world with the rest of the cockroaches. Let’s go.” She pushed past Jongdae and Yixing, who quickly followed her to the staircase before Mr. Xuo could say anything else. They didn’t say anything until they were in the car and Yixing’s stuff was packed away in the trunk._

_“Mrs. Kim, you really shouldn’t have paid for that,” Yixing protested._

_“I’m not letting you stay in a place like that. It is filth and it’s disgusting you stayed there for as long as you did.”_

_“I need to pay you back,” Yixing firmly insisted._

_“I’ve heard you cook really well. Make it up for me with that.”_

_“But…”_

_“That’s the end of it. Good? Good.” Yixing looked over to Jongdae, who could do little but shrug._

_“Don’t try to argue. Trust me, you won’t win,” Jongdae said._

_“He knows from far too much experience,” Mom said as she put the car into gear and they drove through the flooded intersection and back towards Jongdae’s apartment._

 

Jongdae looked across the table to Yixing. The boy was wearing a loose black tank top, one of the many he had and Jongdae swore he wore them to tease him in public. Along with the black tank top was a pair of loose fitting cargo shorts and Yixing’s old sneakers. Today he wore his old hat backwards so Jongdae could see him without the long locks of hair almost covering his eyes. He himself wore a white t-shirt and khaki shorts with flip flops with his hair gelled back the way he knew Yixing liked. They had been together for little more than two months and he was surprised that he was still finding new things to adore about his secret little boyfriend. Yixing looked at the menu but raised his eyes when he probably felt Jongdae blatantly looking at him.

“What?” Yixing asked with a small smile. Jongdae returned it.

“Nothing,” he said as the waitress came over.

“Good evening. Welcome to Chomp. Can I start with something to drink for you guys?”

“Just a coke for me,” Jongdae said as he picked up his own menu and began to look through it.

“Could I have a water?” Yixing asked.

“Of course,” the waitress said and left to get their drinks. Jongdae gave a quiet chuckle and Yixing looked up at him from the lip of the menu.

“What’s so funny?” Yixing asked as he tried to refrain himself from joining in the apparent humor.

“You always ask,” Jongdae replied and let their eyes meet.

“It’s polite,” Yixing responded as he leaned back and put down the menu. Jongdae couldn’t help but notice how much sharper Yixing’s eyes seemed with his new hair color. After having only known Yixing with blonde hair Jongdae came home from work one day to find Yixing in the bathroom wearing nothing but boxers and dying his hair back to his natural black. It somehow made him both cuter and sexier at the same time. “You’re staring again,” Yixing said and Jongdae shook himself from Yixing’s gaze. Yixing let out a quiet laugh as the waitress returned with their drinks.

Back at the apartment later that night, Jongdae gripped the bedsheets as Yixing thrust into him with a final loud moan and they both reached their climax simultaneously. Jongdae’s body spasmed sharply as he felt Yixing fill him and the pleasure ripped through his body that he was unable to even utter a single groan of pleasure. When the intensity of the orgasm began to gradually fade he managed to exhale and immediately take in a deep breath which was combined with a moan and pant. Yixing’s body fell to the side, his length sliding easily out of Jongdae’s entrance, and landed next to Jongdae in a sweat covered panting mess. Yixing’s hair was stuck to his forehead and visible beads of sweat trickled down Yixing’s forehead, cheeks, and neck. The humidity of the night was overwhelming but it had done little to dull their passion. Even after being together for a few months, every time they had sex it felt like the first time.  The passion never faded and the intensity never waned. With what little energy Jongdae could summon he scooted up to Yixing and planted a weak kiss on Yixing’s dry lips. Yixing returned it as best he could while they entwined their limps into a cooperative embrace with their foreheads resting gently together. As they finally managed to catch their breath Yixing managed out a short laugh. Jongdae returned it with a soft giggle. They kissed once more.

“Are you working tomorrow?” Jongdae asked. Yixing reached an arm to the floor and grabbed his discarded tank top to wipe both himself and Jongdae down from the essence that still clung to them.

“Yeah,” Yixing said and he tossed the tank top when he was done wiping them down. “I’m probably going to work the market.”

“Need me to come?”

“You have work tomorrow don’t you?”

“I might take tomorrow off.”

“Why?” Jongdae looked at Yixing and let his arm feel the definition of Yixing’s back muscles.

“I just like to see you dance.”

“You should still go to work.” Jongdae kissed Yixing and Yixing quieted himself as he returned it.

“I want to help expose you.” Yixing’s eyebrow raised inquisitively and Jongdae laughed before he quickly tried to give a recovered answer. “I mean to help you…you know…become the dancer you deserve to be.” Yixing’s fingers gently threaded through Jongdae’s hair and Jongdae shuddered at the feeling as he felt his body go loose in Yixing’s arms.

“Just being here…is enough…” Yixing’s voice washed over him like a warm spring breeze. Jongdae wanted to fall asleep in its wake but he also wanted to stay awake and experience it for as long as possible. He was swiftly losing the battle to keep his eyes open. Without another word Jongdae just let his head rest into Yixing’s shoulder and closed his eyes. Their legs entwined and Jongdae was thankful they didn’t bother with a bedsheet. Yixing’s body was enough to warm him. He begged for the humidity to leave.

The next morning he awoke in bed to find his arms wrapped around the large body pillow that Yixing had bought a few weeks prior. He sat up to then recognize the smell of bacon and his stomach began to rumble loudly. He hadn’t realized how thin he’d gotten until his mother mentioned how much fuller his face looked after Yixing moved in. Jongdae wasn’t sure if his mother had figured out what was going on between them but he had his suspicions. He got out of bed and stepped into the kitchen to find Yixing standing at the stove wearing boxers and a fresh tank top while crisping bacon and cooking hashbrowns.

“Morning,” Jongdae said out and Yixing turned to look at him. His black hair hung in his eyes and Jongdae wanting to kiss him. So he walked up and kissed him. Yixing returned it and let out a small yelp as Jongdae gave Yixing’s ass a single playful spank.

“You’re awake this morning,” Yixing said with a smile as Jongdae sat down on the small loveseat that they often cuddled in and curled up to watch Yixing cook. In ten minutes Yixing plated up breakfast and handed one of the cheap plastic plates to Jongdae along with a plastic fork they got from takeout. As Jongdae ate he splayed his legs across Yixing’s lap once Yixing sat next to him. What Jongdae appreciated most was that they could simply sit in silence together and it never felt awkward. Yixing ate and they looked at each other until their plates were clean. Jongdae sat up and took Yixing’s empty plate before he tossed them in the sink and went to put on his work clothes with a sigh. Yixing got up and found a pair of cargo shorts to slip into and began to put on his old sneakers. Jongdae walked out wearing his ratty old white t-shirt and black mesh shorts and slid his feet into his dirty kitchen shoes.

“When are you dancing?” Jongdae asked as he grabbed his phone, wallet, and headphones.

“Probably between 5 and 10 this evening.” Jongdae tried to ignore the pang of frustration. He wouldn’t be out in time to see Yixing dance. He missed seeing him dance on the street. This made him all the more grateful that it was Friday and he was going to have the next two days off. This thought suddenly sent a pang of guilt through Jongdae and he averted his eyes. “What is it?”

“Nothing…” Jongdae tried to say convincingly but Yixing put an arm around Jongdae’s shoulder. Another wave of guilt. “I’m just…I’m sorry if I’m…needy…”

“What?” Yixing asked in a confused tone. Jongdae felt his face begin to flush in embarrassment but Yixing planted a gentle kiss on the crown of his head.

“I feel like…sometimes…” Jongdae said as he tried to find the right words. His fingers played with one of the belt loops of Yixing’s shorts as he fumbled for a complete sentence. “Like I never let you have time to yourself.” Yixing let a hand softly lift Jongdae’s gaze by the chin until their eyes met once more.

“If I want to be left alone for a bit, I’ll tell you. Ok?” With a deep breath Jongdae nodded and Yixing smiled as he embraced his boyfriend. They held the hug for almost a full minute before they separated.

“I hear it’s supposed to be another scorcher today,” Jongdae said as he tried to quickly change the subject to something less dramatic. Yixing nodded.

“That’s what I hear.”

“Drink lots of water.” Yixing laughed.

“Yes, babe.” He liked it when Yixing called him that. He relaxed.

“I gotta go. I’ll see you tonight?”

“Of course.” They kissed and Jongdae reluctantly pulled out of Yixing’s embrace to depart. The humidity of the morning was already unbearable with the unrelentingly warm spring heat. Once out on the sidewalk, Jongdae exhaled and squinted his eyes to try and see if there was a single cloud in the sky. There wasn’t.

“Fuck…” Jongdae muttered to himself and began the two mile walk to work.

 

It was nearly 11 in the evening when Jongdae walked out of work with his shirt soaked from sink water and sweat. The rush of cool air on his skin made him audibly moan in relief. It always did. For a few brief moments he simply stood on the sidewalk with his eyes closed as he let the beginning of his weekend sink in. Finally he opened his eyes and turned to walk home. Although it was Friday, the streets were mostly desolate of life save a few drunken stragglers. The two mile walk on his aching feet took Jongdae just over an hour to make it to his apartment and up the stairs to his door. After unlocking the door Jongdae stepped in and immediately kicked his disgusting kitchen shoes off.

“I’m back,” Jongdae said as he shut the door behind him. There was no response. After he gave a quick look around the apartment to see that Yixing was certainly not there he checked his phone and saw that it was almost 12:15am. He opened up his phone and sent a short text.

_Are you on your way back? Just got home_

Jongdae sat down and tried to relax but as the minutes passed without a response he felt his chest begin to seize slightly. He grabbed his phone again.

_Are you ok?_

Another ten minutes and no response. Jongdae got up and went to the bathroom where he relieved his bladder. When he got out and saw that there was still no answer he began to pace. Finally, after almost a half hour of no response, Jongdae grabbed his kitchen shoes and went to the door. Just as he was about to grab the knob he heard the door unlock and push open. Yixing stepped into the room and Jongdae quickly stepped back. Yixing’s shoulders were hunched over in exhaustion and his hair was clinging to his forehead. He’d been sweating hard.

“Hey,” Jongdae managed out as he immediately felt relief wash over him at the sight and Yixing closed the door behind him.

“You’re still up?” Yixing asked.

“I was…” Jongdae’s voice faded out as he failed to come up with an answer.

“Worried?” Yixing asked. Jongdae nodded.

“You just weren’t answering your texts.”

“My phone died.” Yixing pulled out his phone and showed it was indeed dead. He saw Yixing was carrying his boom box and his backpack was still hanging tightly on his back. Without a word Jongdae grabbed the boom box and took it from Yixing’s hand. Yixing let out an appreciative laugh as he shrugged his backpack off with a pained sigh.

“How was it?” Jongdae asked as he put the boom box down by the closet as Yixing tossed his backpack onto his chair at the kitchen table. Although Jongdae was still trying to overcome the previous manic fear that had plagued him he found that it had vanished the moment everything was explained. He wanted to punch himself for being so paranoid.

“It went really well,” Yixing said as he moved for the couch but Jongdae wrapped his arms around Yixing’s waist and pulled him away from it.

“Not until you shower up. We just got that couch.” Yixing’s whine of complaint had Jongdae almost willing to cut him some slack, just this once, but he persevered. “Nope. I’ll shower with you. I need to as well.” It was then when he had Yixing so close to him that the musk of Yixing’s sweaty body brought back memories of when he first saw Yixing in the street. It had been so hot those days. Yixing had been so sweaty and the smell just brought back the memories. If he had more energy he probably would have stiffened. Instead he wanted to cuddle. They made their way to the bathroom where Jongdae helped Yixing remove his sweat soaked tank top which clung to his skin like a shirt of under armor. The aroma that wafted into his nose only became heavier and Jongdae took a deep breath. Yixing looked at him and Jongdae opened his eyes to see he was caught.

“Are you smelling me?”

“You smell good,” Jongdae answered as confidently as he could. His eyes drank in Yixing’s physique. It was lean and strong and the muscles were in full display from the harsh workout they had during the evidently long dance session. His abs were taut and Jongdae shamelessly let a hand run down them. Yixing couldn’t help but giggle and pull away from him instinctively. Yixing was always so ticklish. Jongdae continued with a smile of his own and cornered Yixing in the shower. Yixing let out an incoherent babble of halfhearted protests as Jongdae proceeded to tickle him mercilessly. With Yixing distracted by the overwhelming assault of tickles, Jongdae got on his knees and his hands began to go lower. Yixing opened his eyes as he still laughed and Jongdae quickly looped his fingers into the hem of Yixing’s pants and boxers before he pulled them down in a single sharp motion.

“You don’t have t…” Yixing was cut off as a silent moan replaced the end of his statement when the heat of Jongdae’s mouth engulfed his flaccid cock. A series of weak whimpers sounded from Yixing’s mouth as Jongdae’s own moans responded to them as Yixing stiffened. Despite how tired Yixing must have been it only took Jongdae ten minutes to finish him. When Yixing came in Jongdae’s mouth there was a tired gasp that escaped Yixing’s mouth as he struggled to catch his breath. Jongdae felt his own body spasm in pleasure as he continued to suck Yixing through his orgasm until the hypersensitivity was too much and Yixing pulled him up for a kiss. The kiss was intense and passionate as they held onto each with it taking all their remaining strength to remain standing. Yixing quickly went for the belt of Jongdae’s shorts and had them open but saw, when the boxers and shorts fell to Jongdae’s ankles, that Jongdae had already reached his finish as well and his softening cock was smeared in his own essence. “You finished just…doing that…?” Yixing asked incredulously.

“I said you smelled good,” Jongdae said. Yixing took Jongdae into his own mouth and with a few long sucks cleaned Jongdae up. When it looked like Yixing intended to go further Jongdae just pulled on Yixing’s hair gently and urged him back up so they could kiss instead. “I’m good. Don’t worry. Too tired,” Jongdae managed in a tired laugh. Yixing’s eyes were locked on him as Jongdae kicked his shorts and boxers out of the shower before he closed the door and turned on the hot water of the shower. It quickly cascaded down their bodies and enveloped them in a potentially sleep inducing warmth. They only needed ten minutes to wash up but they spent an additional ten minutes tenderly kissing. When they finally turned the shower off Jongdae, without drying either of them off, led Yixing to the bed and pushed him onto it before he crawled on top and resumed their passionate kisses. Although they were still soaked from the shower, neither of them cared. They held each other and let their lips do the expression of passion until the need for rest became so great that they simply couldn’t go on. When Jongdae finally fell next to Yixing and felt the blanket of sleep take him, he didn’t dream. He only felt Yixing’s arms around him.

 

Jongdae let out a long sigh as he sat at his desk fumbling over the massive numbers of papers that were overwhelming him. With every new and frustrating question that entered his head concerning his car registration and inspection dates the more he was questioning why he bought the car to begin with. Ever since he and Yixing had moved in together they found the ever increasing sense of need for a vehicle to allow things to become more convenient. They’d gotten lucky and found a beat up old Toyota online for 500 dollars and, after consulting Jongdae’s mom concerning its worth, they bought it up front. Now Jongdae found himself struggling with learning how to register a car for the first time as well as understand the different dates and payments required. He needed to get the car a new inspection before the month was up as well as needed to make sure the checks went to the right people. Overall, he was just spent and the stress was working him big time. With a sigh he decided he was done for the evening and put all of his papers into the manila folder that contained his vehicle information. He looked out the window and saw that the sun had long since set and it was approaching 8pm. After putting the folder away, Jongdae got up, went to the fridge, and grabbed a beer. He sure needed it. Once he sat down on the couch and took a long swig of the cool soothing liquid he picked up his phone and looked to see if he had any new messages. Indeed he did and saw that it was from Yixing.

_Yixing: Going to be a late one tonight. Working the usual spot and there’s lots of people. Going to see how long I can keep them entertained._

Jongdae let out a small smile and thumbed his response.

_Jongdae: You make it sound like you’re a stripper or something ;) don’t stay out too late and text me when you’re on your way back._

The response came about ten minutes later

_Yixing: You worried about me? :) I’ll leave at 10. I promise. Will only take me a half hour to get home._

_Jongdae: I get worried when you’re out so late._

_Yixing: Don’t worry. No one wants to mug a broke kid like me :) Love you. I’ll be back tonight. Xoxoxo_

Jongdae responded with his own mash of x’s and o’s before he put his phone down and looked outside. If he wasn’t so worried of crashing the car before the registration was complete he would have driven Yixing home. But the risk, especially in the city on a Friday evening, was simply too great so he found himself once again fiddling his fingers, drinking his beer, and anxiously waiting for Yixing to get back. After draining the last of his beer he crushed the can, tossed it into the recycling, and lay on the couch where he tried to get a short nap. When Yixing came back he wanted to smother the boy with love and was going to ensure he had the energy to do so.

Byun Baekhyun walked down the crowded strip with the thrill of a young Friday night in his blood. He wore a loose red button up, a pair of tight black skinny jeans, and a pair of black converse. His fingers were covered in rings and from his ear dangled an earring to exemplify his natural beauty. His black hair was parted to show off his forehead and he smelled of his favorite cologne. He walked with confidence as he passed several food stalls and eyed up a few of the guys that walked by. In the distance he could see the lights of the dance club, Maelstrom, and picked up the pace. However, he heard the sound of music well before he knew he’d hear Maelstrom. As he walked he turned his head and saw a small crowd of people around what appeared to be someone dancing. Ever a sucker for street performances, Baekhyun made his way across the street to join the cheering crowd. A group of young high school girls, still wearing their school uniforms, were giggling and whispering amongst themselves as he walked up beside to them see that they had reason for their aroused whispers and strange behavior. The sight of the dancer immediately made Baekhyun’s loins stir as the lithe but defined muscles expressed themselves through the sweat soaked second skin that had been the dancer’s black tank top. Although the hot weather had faded to a delightful chill in the evenings, the dancer was covered in sweat and the performance that Baekhyun was shown would have made him think it was still in the depths of summer. The music, a type of electronic dance mixed with some traditional Chinese instruments, fit perfectly within Baekhyun’s mind as he continued to watch the dancer’s movements. He was fluid but with each strong pop that he gave there was a sense of power. Yet despite the almost random motions that the dancer made, there appeared to be not a single wasted movement. Everything seemed planned and anticipated but executed with an overwhelming passion and energy. The dancer’s face was occasionally difficult to see thanks to the lid of his black snapback but when it did show itself Baekhyun saw what he had to claim as nothing short of one of the most attractive men he’d ever seen. The playfully coy smirks that spread across the dancer’s lips as well as the occasional wink he would give the crowd was something that Baekhyun knew he wanted on top of him as soon as possible. But he appreciated from a silent distance. The girls next to him irritated him as they kept pulling him out of the alluring hypnotic state the dancer kept putting him under thanks to their squeals and whispers about trying to get the dancer’s number and how cute he was. It was when the dancer then made a sharp hip thrust and pointed right at Baekhyun before giving a smirk and another wink that Baekhyun decided he had to know this guy more personally. It was potentially another twenty minutes when he saw the finale in a barrage of pops and astounding footwork which climaxed with the sudden finish of the song on the dancer’s boom box. Everyone let out a cheer and applause, which Baekhyun happily joined in on. The thoughts of the night club had long since been pulled from his mind. The only thing he was thinking of was this guy. After numerous bows and equally uncountable number of thanks he gave to those that put money in his hat, the dancer grabbed his towel and began to wipe himself down. The crowd began to disperse but just as Baekhyun was about to make a move to talk to him, the girls cut him off and their chirps of adulation were blunt and unsophisticated, in Baekhyun’s mind. They told him how great he was and that he was so talented. The dancer smiled, much meeker than he had been in the performance, and tried to bow at them but the girls were so tightly encircling him that he didn’t have the room to do so.

“Seriously, that was so amazing,” one of the girls exclaimed as she felt the dancer’s bicep, which seemed to bulge thanks to the blood that rushed through it through all of his heavy dancing exertions.

“Thank you,” the dancer said. Baekhyun, having heard the dancer’s voice for the first time, couldn’t help but adore the accented Korean.

“We’re going to a party tonight. Do you want to come with? We’d love to have you,” one of the other girls offered eagerly. Baekhyun raised an eyebrow and listened intently for the response. The reaction that he secretly hoped for came true. The dancer almost seemed to blush and laughed nervously.

“No, sorry. But I have to get home.” The whines that escaped the school girls almost made Baekhyun shudder at the absurdness of it.

“Really? Come on. It’ll be fun!” another girl chirped as she hopped up and down next to him while clinging to his arm.

“Sorry but I really have to get going. I need to get home.” They pouted but the dancer was firm on his stance and just repeated the same bit. So they instead asked that he take selfies with each of them. Shocked, Baekhyun saw that the dancer seemed to happily take pictures with them. He wouldn’t have been able to find the patience to deal with it. This only attracted Baekhyun more. It took almost five minutes as the girls kept clinging close to the dancer and wanted several pictures but he insisted on just one. With that, the girls seemed to finally back up and the dancer gathered his backpack and boom box before he gave them a small nod and began to walk away. Baekhyun kept an eye on both of them and realized that it seemed the dancer was keeping an eye on the ‘fangirls’ as well. The girls watched him for a brief bit but then seemed to depart. With his eyes back on the dancer he saw that he had also noticed the girls leaving and immediately crossed the street. Baekhyun watched to see the dancer enter a ramen shop and he chuckled.

“Little liar,” he said to himself as he decided that five minutes was enough time to wait before he walked over and found a spot right next to his new favorite dancer. Once his time was up he walked over and entered the ramen shop. The aromas of broth, beef, and vegetables filled his nostrils and reminded him how hungry he actually was. The bustle of people inside was a bit much for him but after he looked around he saw his little dancer sitting at the end of the bar area with a large bowl of ramen in front of him. He quickly pushed past a few people talking and drinking before he almost elbowed someone for the seat. Thankfully the dancer seemed too engrossed in his food to really notice anything else and when Baekhyun sat down next to him he saw that the dancer still had his backpack on and his boom box was resting at his feet with a rope tying his ankle to the handle of the boom box. He couldn’t help but chuckle at the self-made security device and ordered a bowl of the house ramen as well as a glass of soju. When the woman left with his order he looked over. “You danced well tonight.” He saw the dancer was so engrossed in his food and was flipping through his phone that he must not have heard him. “Excuse me?” Baekhyun asked with a bit more volume to his voice. The dancer slurped up a large mouthful of noodles before he realized that Baekhyun was talking to him. This was the third side of this dancer he saw in a single half hour. The alluring and sensual dancer, the shy and kind man, and now the derpy wide eyed dweeb. The noodles hung out of the dancer’s mouth as he seemed to recognize that he’d been pulled into a conversation. “Taste good?” Baekhyun asked with a smile and the dancer quickly slurped up the noodles that still hung out of his mouth before he quickly nodded his head, swallowed the noodles, and took a drink of water. “You danced really well tonight.”

“Thank you,” the dancer said and put his phone away before he began to loudly slurp the broth. He sure wasn’t hesitant to get into his food.

“What’s your name?” Baekhyun asked. The dancer took another long slurp of his broth before he put the bowl down and wiped his mouth with his napkin. He was definitely Chinese. Hadn’t had Korean or Japanese demand for dining etiquette shoved down his throat since he was born. This only attracted Baekhyun further.

“Yixing,” he said before he drained his water. Yixing.

“You have a full name?”

“Just Yixing, for now, works,” the dancer named Yixing said as he countered the blunt denial with a kind smile.

“You don’t have to be so cold,” Baekhyun said with a smirk as his soju was dropped off and he thanked her before he took a sip of the cold booze.

“Not even five sentences and you want my full name. That’s a bit forward.” Baekhyun widened his eyes in mock surprise and put down his soju glass.

“You saying I’m hitting on you?”

“You’re trying.” Baekhyun felt a laugh in his stomach. This one was fun.

“What makes you say that?”

“Experience.”

“What kind of experience?”

“You aren’t the first guy to check out my show and then hang around after.”

“You’re quite the attentive one.” Yixing finished his bowl of ramen and wiped his mouth before he undid his ankle knot and went to get out of his chair. “Leaving already?”

“I’m already late.”

“To where?”

“I thought you were listening when you were watching me. I need to go home.” Baekhyun saw the taut muscles strain as they picked up the boom box. Fuck it.

“Why not come back to my place? I have a hot shower waiting for you if you want it.”

“I have someone waiting for me back home,” Yixing said with an almost teasing smile.

“Oh?” he playfully exclaimed. “She’s a lucky girl.”

“ **HE** isn’t the lucky one,” Yixing said with a widening of his coy smile before he gave a small bow. “Thank you for watching the show. Goodbye.” With that, Yixing vanished into the crowded strip and Baekhyun was left at the table while the woman came by with his bowl of ramen as well as a small slip of paper. He looked at the paper and then up to the woman.

“What’s this?”

“That man said you would come in and cover his meal.” Baekhyun looked down at the bill and he couldn’t help but laugh as he looked out to where the dancer named Yixing had vanished.

Jongdae woke to the sound of a key entering the apartment lock and opening it. He sat up to see Yixing walk in and close the door quietly behind him. It was evident that Yixing didn’t know that Jongdae was waiting for him and so Jongdae went back down to his sleeping position and closed his eyes but listened closely to Yixing’s movements.

“Jongdae?” Yixing whispered into the apartment. Jongdae smirked while he kept silent. He then heard Yixing put down his boom box and backpack before putting what seemed to be his earnings into the secret drawer within their washcloth drawer. It sounded like he made quite a bit by the sound of it. Then Yixing’s feet sounded as he seemed to walk over to the door of their bedroom and it slowly opened before there was a pause. He wanted to giggle as he heard Yixing let out a confused ‘hmm’ before the footsteps approached where he was. Yixing’s footsteps came up to the couch and stopped where the couch began.

“Oh,” Yixing said quietly to himself. That’s when Jongdae quickly sat up, grabbed Yixing by the sleeves of his still damp tank top, laughed at the sight of Yixing’s widened frightful eyes, and pulled Yixing on top of him. “Oh fuck!” Yixing yelled out in a frightened squeal and Jongdae was a laughing mess as he held his boyfriend closely. “Not fucking cool!” Yixing whined and Jongdae could feel Yixing’s pounding heart in his chest.

“Aww, I’m sorry,” he tried to say through his laughter, “Did I scare you?” Yixing pouted and Jongdae gave a playful kiss to his boyfriend’s cheek.

“And I thought you didn’t want me on the couch while I was sweaty.” Jongdae gave a toying look of heavy contemplation.

“Worth it,” he said and kissed Yixing’s other cheek. When there was no reaction he then kissed the tip of Yixing’s nose and this earned him a small smile. He returned the smile with his own and ran his hand through Yixing’s damp hair. “You really worked a sweat tonight.”

“Yeah. The crowd got pretty dense tonight.”

“Anyone hit on you?” Yixing let out a small chuckle.

“You know I don’t like bringing it up.”

“Why not? So I can see how lucky I am that I got the sexiest bastard in Asia and they didn’t.” Yixing blushed at the compliment. Even after the months that they’d been together Yixing couldn’t seem to handle compliments from his boyfriend.

“It just…I’m with you...I don’t want you to get jealous or something. I want what we have going right now.” Jongdae looked at him and gently rubbed Yixing’s cheek with his thumb.

“I won’t get jealous. I promise.” Yixing sighed in submission.

“There was a group of girls that hounded me. Wanted me to join them at a party or something. I said no so they demanded selfies.

“You give them good selfies?” Jongdae asked with a coy smile. Yixing shrugged.

“I smiled.” Jongdae let out another burst of laughter and Yixing smiled as well.

“And there was some guy there. He followed me to the ramen place and tried to hit on me but I turned him down.”

“I guess I’m the lucky one then.” Yixing nodded and leaned in to kiss Jongdae tenderly on the lips. Jongdae’s smile slowly faded as Yixing didn’t pull away and instead deepened the kiss while a hand hooked behind Jongdae’s neck and pulled him closer. They kissed with increasing arousal and need for almost twenty minutes before they finally pulled apart and looked at each other. “Now,” Jongdae said as his hands hooked into the bottom of Yixing’s tank top and began to pull it up. “What I need to do is get you nice and clean.” Yixing lifted his arms to help get the damp clothing off and Jongdae blatantly felt the strong muscles of Yixing’s chest and stomach with his hands. “Then I need to get you to bed,” his hand gently ran over the front of Yixing’s belt and shorts. “and give you a nice…” he gave a gentle squeeze between Yixing’s legs and Yixing moaned quietly, “long…” he said as he gave another firmer squeeze and Yixing twitched as he began to stiffen, “massage.” He sat up and let his hands wrap around to Yixing’s back and feel the strong defined back muscles. “We both have tomorrow off. I’m not wasting a chance to spoil the shit out of you.”

“What about the c…?” Yixing started but was cut off by Jongdae’s lips. The kiss was deep and passionate as their tongues toyed with each other and felt out the shape of the other’s mouth. When they pulled away Jongdae looked deep into Yixing’s eyes.

“Don’t mention the fucking car right now,” he said and leaned in to take one of Yixing’s nipples into his mouth and began to suckle. Yixing’s body wracked with pleasure as Jongdae tasted the slight saltiness of Yixing’s remnant sweat on his skin and he smirked when the bud stiffened. “Get to the shower. I’ll be there in a minute.” Yixing slowly slid off of Jongdae and immediately he was hit with the chill of Yixing’s departure on his chest. He watched Yixing walk backwards to the bathroom so their eyes remained in contact for the entire time. Suddenly Yixing’s foot seemed to catch on the carpet and he fell to the floor. Jongdae’s laughter as he clutched his gut was deep and heavy while tears began to well in his eyes as Yixing stumbled to his feet, cursing the entire time with his face a deep scarlet. “You fucking idiot,” Jongdae managed through his laughter. Yixing quickly darted into the bathroom and closed the door, likely to try and save what little dignity he had left after that failed attempt at romantic behavior. When Jongdae finally got up and gathered up the discarded shirt for the hamper as well as tidied up a little bit he then proceeded to the closed bathroom door and gently knocked on it. “Can I come in?” he asked in a slightly playful tone. The grumble behind the door made Jongdae want to whine at how cute it was but he figured he’d try to keep his man feeling somewhat dignified and entered to find Yixing standing in the tub about to turn on the shower. “No,” Jongdae quickly said and Yixing looked at him, his skin slightly less red than when he’d entered the bathroom.

“No?” Yixing asked, seeming to want this night to be over before it really started.

“I said we were taking a bath. Lie down.” Yixing looked at Jongdae but Jongdae just smiled and pulled his black t-shirt over his head and tossed it onto the bathroom counter. He felt Yixing’s eyes fix onto his torso and smirked in pride as he tensed his newly found abs since he’d started going to the gym. “Plenty of time to look while you are lying down.”

“You’re pushy tonight,” Yixing said as he sat down in the tub and Jongdae slid out of his shorts and boxers.

“Only when it means I can baby you.” Yixing pouted slightly at the term ‘baby’ and Jongdae walked over before he turned on the hot water and stepped in with his boyfriend. “How about this then?” he asked and Yixing looked up. “How about…I’m pushy when I want my boyfriend all to myself so that when he fucks his name out of my lips…everyone knows who I belong to.” Yixing’s eyes widened in shock before Jongdae leaned forward and got on top of Yixing as his lips began to suckle on Yixing’s neck.  The hot water slowly crawled up onto them as Jongdae assaulted Yixing’s neck and Yixing moaned helplessly beneath him. Since they had a few days to themselves, Jongdae felt no hesitation in leaving marks where others could see them. He didn’t care. He knew Yixing didn’t care. When the water was high enough for a real bath Jongdae got up and turned it off before he quickly descended back upon his boyfriend. The heat of the water seemed to be working its magic along with Jongdae’s own as he felt Yixing’s tense muscles sooth as time went on. It was almost a half hour, and the water becoming tepid, that Jongdae finally got off of Yixing and hurriedly washed his boyfriend’s hair and soaped him down. Once Yixing was cleaned up he stepped out of the tub and helped Yixing out just in time to wipe both of them down with a towel. Yixing could barely get a word in as Jongdae shoved Yixing out of the bathroom, into the bedroom, and onto the bed where he mounted Yixing once more and began to shamelessly grind their now hard lengths together.

“Jongdae…” Yixing moaned as Jongdae pulled off his neck and looked at him with spittle covering his lips.

“Yes, babe?” Jongdae asked. Yixing looked at him, panting the entire time.

“Turn the light on,” Yixing managed to get out.

“The light?” Jongdae asked with a smirk spreading across his face.

“I want…to see you…” Jongdae realized that they were indeed trapped in the dark shadows of late evening. Slowly he slid off of Yixing and walked over to the blinds of the lone window in the bedroom and closed them slowly, cutting off the little moonlight that had illuminated the room. He then slowly walked over to the bed and reached for the lamp. The light then burst from the bulb and filled the room for Yixing to see Jongdae standing in full glory right over him, hard cock standing at full attention.

“Better?” Jongdae asked quietly. Yixing nodded. “You wanted to see me when you fucked me?” Another nod. Jongdae slowly knelt down. “You wanted to see me when we kissed.” Jongdae grabbed Yixing’s legs and pulled his waist to the end of the bed, so that Yixing’s hard cock was right in front of his face. Yixing’s breathing had become erratic and heavy. Those were the sounds he yearned to hear most. “Or did you just really REALLY want to see me do this,” Jongdae asked before he sucked Yixing into his mouth and bobbed his head down until the fat tip of his boyfriend’s cock pressed into the back of his throat. Yixing’s yelping gasp was music to his ears and he slowly sucked upwards until the tip was between his lips. He looked up to see Yixing’s eyes were closed in ecstasy. The sound of Jongdae’s hand firmly slapping Yixing’s thigh was joined with Yixing’s yelp and quickly opened his eyes to see Jongdae licking the tip. “If you wanted the lights on…then watch me…” Jongdae cooed before he gave a final lick and took Yixing back into his mouth. Yixing’s moan came from his stomach and Jongdae couldn’t wait to pull more out of him as the night went on and he intended for it to be a long…long night.

Jongdae woke up with the warm sensation of Yixing’s body up against his own and he smiled before giving his still sleeping boyfriend a gentle kiss on the lips. When he saw what appeared to be a smile across Yixing’s face.

“Are you pretending to be asleep?” Jongdae asked with a chuckle building in his stomach. Yixing’s smile only got wider and Jongdae poked Yixing’s nose which broke up the already terribly attempted act. They both giggled and Yixing pulled Jongdae close so that they could simply lay in the warmth of each other’s body heat. The chill that filled the room did little to deter them beneath their fuzzy blankets and within each other’s warmth.

“What time is it?” Yixing asked after a few minutes of silent comfort.

“I think it’s almost nine.”

“So we don’t have to get up for another couple hours, right?” Yixing asked and Jongdae snickered.

“Doesn’t breakfast sound good?” Jongdae asked and then saw the subtle change in Yixing’s eyes that turned from cute to arousing.

“I’ve got the best meal right here.”

“Are you seriously calling me meat?” Jongdae asked in feigned anger. Yixing pouted slightly. “You need to work on your lines.”

“I thought you loved me for it.”

“Oh, I do. So don’t change a thing.”

“You confuse me sometimes,” Yixing finally said as Jongdae sat up and stretched, his back popping several times from the action.

“As much as I may try with you, I can’t sustain myself on cock so I’m thinking eggs, bacon, and toast,” Jongdae said with gritted teeth as he continued to stretch out his back with his arms extended over his head.

“Want to try some more?” Yixing asked and Jongdae looked over to see Yixing had pitched a tent beneath the bedsheets.

“Seriously?”

“I can’t help it with you.”

“I haven’t even had the chance to brush my teeth yet or take a piss.” Jongdae stepped out of bed and the sheets fell off the reveal his form to Yixing’s watching eyes. “If I knew how thirsty you were I would have been more cautious when I started watching you.” He grabbed a pair of shorts and a loose tank top to slip into and cover up his body from the apartment’s slight chill.

“I’m only thirsty for one thing,” Yixing whined. “Come on…I’m in like…human heat or something.”

“I need some coffee, something to eat, and a piss break. You can live.” With that, Jongdae headed towards the bathroom and left Yixing alone in the bed with the obvious bedsheet tent standing proud between his legs.

Jongdae grabbed a skillet and began to fry up some bacon when he heard footsteps. He turned to see Yixing had chosen to put on a pair of sweatpants, the evident swing of his cock through the fabric showing a lack of underwear, and Jongdae’s white hoodie, which had the hood pulled over his head, without any shirt beneath it. He couldn’t help but smile at Yixing’s lidded eyes and walked over to where Jongdae was standing and rest his chin on Jongdae’s shoulder. “Can you get more boyfriend right now?”

“Is it working?” Yixing asked with a tired smirk.

“I fucking love you,” Jongdae said and gave his boyfriend a long kiss on the lips. They lost themselves in the kisses until Yixing pulled away.

“The bacon’s burning.” Jongdae opened his eyes to see the skillet was beginning to billow smoke from the extended cooking time.

“Fuck!” Jongdae cried out as he tried to flip the bacon quickly and turned off the stove. Yixing laughed and took a few steps back to avoid getting elbowed or smacked with the hot skillet from Jongdae’s freak out. When the smoke finally subsided and Jongdae managed to calm down Yixing gave Jongdae a particularly long kiss and nibbled at his lower lip gently. This finally brought Jongdae completely out of his previous anxiety and he melted in Yixing’s arms. When Yixing finally pulled away from him and gave a gentle peck to Jongdae’s nose.

“I’ll finish cooking.” Jongdae didn’t argue as he stepped away from the stove and Yixing turned the stove back on. From his spot on the couch, Jongdae watched Yixing move around the kitchen in his ‘most boyfriend ever’ outfit. He could never get over how much he enjoyed seeing how effortlessly Yixing moved. Every motion seemed rehearsed or practiced but he had come to know that this was simply the result of Yixing’s natural grace resulting from long hours of dancing. At least until Yixing ended up tripping over his own feet or a lone chair leg. At times he forgot that Yixing was a normal person due to the almost inhuman beauty that his face and personality carried but Yixing reminded him of his mortality almost daily with his idiotic quirks, terrible romantic dialogue, and adorable attempts for attention more akin to what a puppy would try. Yixing was finishing up the eggs when Jongdae’s phone dinged to signify a new text. He grabbed it and thumbed the message open to see it was his friend Ian from work. He quickly breezed through the text and looked back up to Yixing, who was walking over with the plates of food to the table.

“It’s Ian, he’s asking if we want to hang out.” Yixing looked up at him and then put the plates down.

“What does he want to do?”

“I don’t know. Hang out?” Yixing sat in his chair next to Jongdae and rested his head on Jongdae’s shoulder.

“I kind of wanted to spend the day with just you,” Yixing admitted and Jongdae let out a small smile.

“It wouldn’t have to be for more than an hour or two. We could just get lunch with him,” Jongdae offered. When he felt Yixing’s hand gently paw at his chest he knew his boyfriend was needy today. Just the sight of his boyfriend’s radiant face in the morning light made him question leaving the apartment at all, as Yixing wanted, but it had been a while since he’d been out with friends and he knew just lunch wouldn’t be asking too much.

“Ok,” Yixing relented after what seemed to be a great deal of deep thought.

“None of my friends have even gotten the chance to meet you,” Jongdae said and Yixing looked at him. “Half of them don’t believe I’m dating a sexy Chinese dancer.” Yixing’s pouting seemed to relax a bit at this recognition.

“Alright,” he said with a less abject tone. Jongdae leaned in and unzipped the front of his hoodie to expose Yixing’s taut chest and toned stomach.

“Thank you, babe,” he whispered with a smile before their lips met and Jongdae eagerly tasted them. For as much as he made fun of Yixing’s seemingly insatiable sexual appetite, he had to admit that he wasn’t much better himself and kissing Yixing had become a new addiction of his. The plumpness of Yixing’s almost always smiling lips were enough to make Jongdae melt in even the coldest and most depressing of situations. This boy had become his rock and he loved him. Adored him. Wanted him to be as happy as he made Jongdae. When they finally pulled apart there was a slight sheen of saliva across each of their swelling lips and Yixing’s eyes were lidded in the almost high looking gaze that told Jongdae that Yixing was in a euphoric state. “You know,” Jongdae said as he fully unzipped the hoodie and let a hand run up and down the milky muscles of Yixing’s abdominals, “Lunch wouldn’t be for about another two hours.”

“I thought you said that it wasn’t time for fun,” Yixing said with a playful pout but Jongdae let his hand reach under the waistband of Yixing’s sweatpants and gripped the half hard length he was looking for. Yixing’s heavy gasp was something that Jongdae would never grow tired of. “I said I had to have something to eat. I ate.” With a few languid flicks of his wrist, he worked Yixing to full mast and pulled down the front of the sweatpants so he could see Yixing’s nudity while still clothed. “Have I told you how perfect you are?”

“Not today,” Yixing managed to say through gasps as Jongdae’s skillful hand continued to work him to the point that beads of precum were wetting the tip and Jondae’s thumb played with the ever slickening head.

“You’re perfect,” Jongdae said softly and kissed his boyfriend deeply while picking up the pace of his hand. The moans into Jongdae’s mouth began to quicken in pace and he smirked as Yixing was unable to even return the kisses and instead his mouth was agape with pants and groans.

“J-Jong…Jongdae…” Yixing gasped as Jongdae tightened his grip and slowed the pace slightly to accentuate the sensations.

“Mmm?” Jongdae cooed next to Yixing’s ear playfully.

“I’m…I’m…” Jongdae’s hand quickly stopped and he watched Yixing’s face somehow become utterly pathetic and childish. With a careful hand, Jongdae massaged Yixing’s hanging balls and earned a sharp hiss from the flushed Yixing. He looked at Yixing’s length and it was swollen, red, and twitching with fresh precum oozing from the flushed tip.

“Get on the couch,” Jongdae said quietly and Yixing moved over as best he could with his sweatpants around his ankles. It was a brief moment of amusement despite Jongdae’s aroused mood. Yixing looked about to take the hoodie off but Jongdae quickly grabbed him by the wrist to stop him. “Leave it all on. It makes you even sexier.” Without another word Jongdae leaned down and began to suckle one of Yixing’s nipples tenderly. If there was one thing that Jongdae loved to do more than anything else it was to be allowed to play with Yixing’s body. A few kisses on the chest, a lick on the nipple, a loving kiss to Yixing’s stomach, and an occasional lick and suck of his hard cock. It was at Jongdae’s speed and he’d even managed to make Yixing orgasm untouched a few times. To say this gave him a bit of pride to his work would be an understatement. It seemed Yixing was indeed as horny as he gave on to Jongdae when they woke up because every time he took a gentle suckle of Yixing’s cock, the boy’s legs stretched and a cracked whine would escape his lips. “Hey, Yixing…” Jongdae said as he kissed and gave a gentle bite to Yixing’s inner thigh. Yixing yelped at the bite and looked at Jongdae.

“Y-yeah…?” he panted heavily.

“What did you think the first time you saw me.” He gently licked one of Yixing’s hanging balls and Yixing choked out a moan.

“Why do you…like to talk so much…when you do this…?” he asked pathetically but Jongdae answered by taking one of Yixing’s balls into his mouth and gently sucking it. “Oh, fuck!” Yixing exclaimed and tried to calm down. “I thought…you were really…really cute.”

“How cute?” Jongdae asked as he kissed the underside of Yixing’s shaft.

“So fucking cute!” Yixing exclaimed as Jongdae gripped the base of the shaft and licked up to the tip. “I thought you were…were…oh god…” Yixing couldn’t finish his sentence as Jongdae suckled the tip and swiped his tongue across the slit.

“Hmm?” Jongdae moaned in questioning as he slowly began to lower his head down Yixing’s length with the look of intending to deep throat the whole thing.

“I thought you were the most handsome guy I’d ever seen…” Yixing managed as Jongdae’s lips met the pubic region and he swallowed around the cock slowly and ensured that Yixing felt the slow but methodical path of his tongue swirling around what he could. He finally pulled up and Yixing’s cock left Jongdae’s mouth with a loud sloppy pop and Jongdae looked at Yixing’s now saliva and precum soaked length.

“What else?” Jongdae asked with a slight crack in his voice and he rest his head on Yixing’s thigh so that he could rest his neck and look at Yixing’s face. Yixing was a mess and he loved it. A part of him felt he was corrupting something innocent but deep down he knew his man was far from what the innocent eyes would convey.

“You were without…a doubt…someone I wanted to take care of…” Yixing said as he tried to catch his breath.

“Is that why you kept coming back to the same spot? To get me to see you?”

“If you hadn’t taken so long to talk to me we could’ve gotten here a lot faster.” Jongdae smirked and then bit down on the inner thigh and Yixing yelped as his cock twitched.

“You could’ve said something first.”

“You wanted me to do it,” Yixing said as he ran a hand through Jongdae’s dark hair. Jongdae couldn’t hide his smile.

“Yeah…I was too afraid.”

“Look at you now,” Yixing teased as best he could but his attempt at confidence was weak at best. Jongdae’s smile became more alluring as he looked at Yixing.

“Look at me now.” He stood up and looked down at the seated Yixing. “We need to take a shower.”

The sensation of cold tiles against his bare chest only accentuated the heat that was boiling inside Jongdae as he felt Yixing thrust viciously inside of him. It didn’t help that Jongdae’s cock was pressed up against the shower wall as well and was trapped between the wall and Jongdae’s own stomach. He was filled with every new thrust and his gasps and moans had turned into pathetic begging for more. The hot water spilled over them as Yixing’s grunts and groans joined the white noise of the shower water to create a euphoric heaven in Jongdae’s senses. He’d already been propelled to an orgasm less than ten minutes prior and Yixing’s abuse of Jongdae’s prostate made it so it was only a matter of time before a second would be fucked out of him. He was pretty sure Yixing had already cum as well but Yixing never softened and never relented his pace during their thirty minute, so far, shower. The sound of their wet skin slapping together was a metronome that Jongdae felt he needed to survive. The pleasure that cut through his nerves like electric shocks seemed to radiate throughout his pelvis, cock, and balls and how he’d managed to refrain from a second orgasm was beyond him. With both hands helplessly clawing at the well tile wall, Jongdae whimpered and gasped for air as Yixing’s cock pulled out almost entirely and then fully sheathed itself back inside.

“Fuck…fuck…fuck…” Jongdae gasped as the fire within him turned into an inferno that threatened to spill out of him at any moment. Yixing wasn’t so cruel as Jongdae could be and he never relented his pace. The feeling of his cock emptying its second load onto the shower wall as well as his chest made him feel simultaneously dirty and satisfied at the same time. Only Yixing had ever made him feel this way. So eager to be fucked this way. To be claimed like this by this man he loved. As Jongdae was getting fucked through his high he looked behind to see Yixing’s pace had still yet to relent. “How…are you…still going…?” He looked up into Yixing’s eyes only to moan at the dark smirk that had crossed Yixing’s smiling lips. Just like that, Yixing pulled Jongdae back so he was up against his chest and slowed the thrusts down but deepened them to make sure Jongdae felt every motion inside him. His prostate was almost numb with pleasure and the sensitivity was encompassing Jongdae to the point he almost couldn’t see or breathe. “I can’t…I can’t keep this up…” Jongdae managed and Yixing slowed his pace down further until he was just slowly easing in and out of Jongdae’s loose entrance. The insatiability of Yixing at times felt more like a curse than a benefit but when Yixing held him tight and slowed the pace to almost nothing, he felt truly unified with his boyfriend.

“Can I cum…?” Yixing asked. Jongdae looked back at him and wanted to smack him with what little strength his arms had left. He always asked for permission. Despite the almost manic way he would fuck Jongdae to the moon and back, he’d always ask if he could orgasm. Apparently it was because he wanted to make sure Jongdae was satisfied before he let himself cum.

“Yes…fuck yes…” Jongdae whispered into Yixing’s ear as he lay his head back onto Yixing’s shoulder. Yixing’s thrusts quickened for just a few seconds and then Yixing’s body suddenly wracked with pleasure and Jongdae felt the hot essence fill his hole and drip down his leg to join the hot water that ran down them. These were the times he was most happy they got silicon lube when Yixing effortlessly pulled out of Jongdae’s entrance despite the water falling onto his length. With shaking legs they both fell to the ground of the tub and held each other as the hot water continued to pour over them. Jongdae’s eyes managed to open and look at Yixing, who was looking back at him and Jongdae’s smile crept across his face. As much as he wanted to fall asleep right then and there he knew that they’d kill the hot water if they stayed in much longer. Choosing to abandon the shampoo and soap, Jongdae concluded the hot water would have to suffice as he weakly reached up and turned off the shower. They stumbled to the bed after managing to dry themselves off and immediately curled into each other’s embrace as they pulled the blanket over them.

By the time they’d recovered and dressed they were ten minutes late for lunch with Ian. So they called a cab and Jongdae texted Ian to say they were going to be a bit behind but that they were on their way. Once he got the location of the restaurant, Jongdae looked at Yixing and saw Yixing going over his schedule in his notebook at the table.

“Are we ready to go?”

“Yeah,” Yixing answered as he finished writing in the notebook and closed it.

“Where are you going to dance tonight?” Jongdae asked as they walked out of the apartment and Jongdae locked it behind them.

“I was thinking the same spot. It was bustling last night and I think it’ll keep up over the weekend.”

“Sweet,” Jongdae said. “Don’t take too long, alright?” Yixing sighed and smiled.

“I know. I won’t.”

“Tomorrow is an ‘us’ day. No one but each other. If you could stay tomorrow night I’ll make it up to you.” Yixing smiled but his recent exertions had left him too weak to offer a sensual smirk. Both of them were pretty well drained.

“Just cuddles…” Yixing said and kissed Jongdae’s cheek as they walked down the stairs.

“You sure about that?” Jongdae asked teasingly and Yixing smile widened. They saw their taxi parked outside and quickly climbed in before giving the location. They were relatively quiet as they sat together and made sure their hands were entwined out of sight of the cab driver’s rear view mirror. While they were more than comfortable showing their affection to each other when at home or when speaking of the other to friends, they were lacking in their strength to openly hold hands or kiss in public thanks to the still prevalent taboos of Korean society. The cab ride was only about twenty minutes as they pulled up to the restaurant and Jongdae paid before they got out and stood in the chilly autumn air looking at the sign.

“Ready?” Yixing asked. Jongdae looked at him. It would be the first time Yixing and he would be going out together with another friend and he couldn’t help but admit to himself that he was nervous.

“Yeah,” he managed to sigh out as he let a hand run up Yixing’s back and massage his neck gently before letting his arm fall back to his side. They entered and looked around. Jongdae saw his friend Ian sitting at a corner booth with the waitress talking with him about something that evidently wasn’t concerning the menu and the two of them walked over. Ian noticed them and smiled as he motioned them to come over while trying to get out of his seat. The waitress departed as Ian gave Jongdae a big hug. Ian wasn’t a very tall guy at around 170 centimeters in height and was actually a few centimeters shorter than Jongdae. What he lacked in height was made up for in a handsome face and a charming personality. He lived in Seoul but he was born in America.

“How’re you doing, Jongdae? It’s been a while.” Jongdae smiled and nodded.

“Hell yeah, it has.” Noticing that Yixing was standing somewhat awkwardly and nervously to the side Jongdae stepped aside so that Ian could get a good look. “Ian, this is Yixing. Yixing this is Ian. Ian and I worked together at the collage kitchen.” Ian held out his hand and Yixing looked at it briefly before he held out his own and shook it with a bow.

“Formal,” Ian said with a laugh and Jongdae looked at Yixing with a smile.

“He’s like that,” Jongdae said and then sat down in the booth. Yixing quickly sidled in next to him. The waitress returned with some drinks that Ian seemed to have put in for all three of them before they arrived and they thanked her before she departed. Ian took a sip of his drink and sighed contentedly.

“So,” Ian said as he put his drink down. “How long have you two been together?” Yixing choked and spit up some of his drink back into the glass he was sipping from and Jongdae did his best to restrain his laughter to a dull roar. Ian smirked and watched as Yixing wiped his eyes and blew his nose as discreetly as possible with his napkin.

“How did you know?” Yixing asked and Ian let out a short chuckle.

“Jongdae told me.” Yixing quickly looked over at Jongdae.

“You told him?”

“Why not? We’ve told other people.”

“Yeah…but…not people that we…like…meet in public…” Yixing stammered. Beneath the table Jongdae let a hand gently massage his leg to calm him down.

“I can see why you fell for him, ‘Dae,” Ian said, “You always had a thing for the cutesie ones.”

“He’s my cutie,” Jongdae said as he put an arm around Yixing’s shoulder and Yixing blushed slightly. He knew Yixing was fearless when he danced but when it came to actual expression of emotions, he was as quiet as could be. This was what he’d hoped for. For Yixing to be more open with him. With his own napkin, Jongdae wiped away the little remaining liquid from Yixing’s chin and gave a gentle kiss to Jongdae’s cheek. He could feel how hot Yixing was in the face but when he felt Yixing squeeze his hand tightly he knew that the boy was eager for more of this. Jongdae felt his stomach flutter as he let his hand fall snuggly on Yixing’s shoulder and looked over at Ian. “How do we look?” Yixing’s head rose a bit and he gave a small kiss to Jongdae’s cheek.

“Cute,” Ian responded. Short but sweet. Jongdae swelled with pride and relaxed. He was with his man and he wouldn’t have had it any other way.


End file.
